


Небесная лиса

by eliah_jan



Series: The Magic Place [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Polyamory, Werefoxes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan
Summary: В альтернативной реальности квеста о "красоте всей жизни" Квентин и Элиот прожили вместе много лет, вырастили и воспитали сына. Но всё меняется, когда после ухода повзрослевшего сына Квентин встречает в лесу клан лис-оборотней.Таймлайн серии 3.05. Часть цикла “The Magic Place”. Работы цикла можно читать в любом порядке.





	Небесная лиса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/gifts).



Часть 1 - Квентин

\- Ты только писать не забывай, - вздохнул Элиот и внимательно в десятый раз осмотрел Теда. Вроде ничего не оставил? Теду вручили те крохи сбережений, которые они смогли собрать, но зато справили новые крепкие сапоги, пояс с охотничьим ножом, заказанным у лучшего оружейника (кажется, это был дедушка Фэн?), и котомку, в которую Элиот положил самые лучшие свои кабачки, коробок спичек, курагу и флягу с водой. - Каждые две недели пиши, а лучше чаще. И если трудности будут - пиши. И если не будут - тоже пиши.

\- Пап, - успокаивающе отозвался Тед, обращаясь к обоим сразу. - Всё будет хорошо, я знаю, что делаю. 

\- Конечно, знаешь, - Квентин крепко обнял сына. - Ну всё, всё, давай уже.

Он неловко, будто небрежно похлопал Теда по плечам, но Элиоту было прекрасно видно, что глаза у Квентина стали влажные, заболоченные. 

\- Как думаешь, мы знали, что делали в его возрасте? - через некоторое время спросил Квентин, глядя на удаляющуюся спину их сына, подсвеченную утренним солнцем.

\- О, господи. Конечно, нет. В этом весь смысл - ты понятия не имеешь, что вообще происходит, куда тебя несет. А по дороге вляпываешься во все оргии и всё дерьмо, которое только можешь себе представить, и надеешься, что пронесет. 

\- И проносит ведь, - хмыкнул Квентин. - Хотя с оргиями не соглашусь, мне вообще ни одной не досталось. 

\- Я каждый день молюсь, чтобы твой сын оказался куда умнее и удачливее тебя, Кью, - сказал Элиот и прикоснулся губами к виску Квентина. - Хотя это и без того очевидно. Пойдём в дом? - Элиот потянул его за руку.

Квентин помолчал немного, тяжело глядя на тропу, уводящую от их дома вглубь леса, а потом к реке, через мост и в город. И дальше, ещё дальше, во все стороны света.

\- Я потом, - ответил он глухо. - Пока здесь постою.

Когда Элиот через полчаса выглянул из окна, Квентин всё так же стоял, устремив взор на дорогу, но видя там что-то совсем другое, никому больше не доступное. В руках его тлела забытая трубка. 

***  
“Интересно, как там Тед?” - открыл глаза Квентин. Это была первая мысль, посетившая его при пробуждении. До того, как он проснулся даже: она билась в его голове всю ночь, не давая заснуть и наполняя собой сны в редкие моменты дрёмы. Без сына в хижине стало так тихо. 

Элиот всё ещё спал, он всегда спал до полудня, если была возможность, если не надо было бежать проверять урожай. Видимо, в глубине души в нём так никогда и не умер сельский мальчик из Техаса. 

Умывшись, Квентин вышел на улицу, бегло осмотрел грядки, поправил пустующую кроличью ловушку с заглушкой (раньше они изредка просыпались под сиплое: “Твою мать!”, когда им попадался особенно нахальный овощной вор), набил трубку и сел на крыльцо, несколько раз затянулся, прикурив от сложенных щепотью пальцев. Небо было ясное, свежее. На западе собирались тучи, но Квентин знал, что дождь обойдет стороной, ветер угонит их далеко на юг. За двадцать лет он научился чувствовать погоду не хуже барометра, очень редко ошибаясь. 

Когда трубка погасла, Квентин аккуратно вытряхнул пепел о ступеньку крыльца, сложил в поясной карман и отправился к реке, закинув на плечо коромысло с двумя пустыми ведрами. Вернулся он нескоро. 

Квентин не собирался задерживаться, но, дойдя до реки, заметил, как под ивой белеет свежий букет лесных цветов. Конечно, он не мог уйти, не попрощавшись, - подумал Квентин, опуская коромысло на землю, и осторожно коснулся маленьких лепестков. Интересно, сколько времени провел здесь Тед, перед тем, как пойти своей дорогой? Сидел ли он, прислонившись спиной и затылком к стволу и разговаривая с деревом, с Ариэль, с собой? Говорил ли он с ней хоть когда-то? Помнит ли он её сам, или всё, что у него есть - воспоминания отцов? Будет ли он возвращаться, чтобы почтить её память через много лет? Продолжит ли он, его дети, его, Квентина, внуки, собирать мозаику, если у них с Элиотом не получится, если Тед вернется однажды в пустующий дом, к разбросанным плиткам и разоренному огороду?

\- Мне не хватает тебя, - вздохнул он, осторожно пропустив между пальцев длинную ивовую ветвь. - Только что теперь поделаешь.

На мгновение Квентин прислонился лбом к древесному стволу, после чего подхватил ведра и, наполнив их речной водой, размеренным шагом направился домой. Поставив ведра у грядок и размяв слегка затекшие плечи, он принес корыто и чайник и аккуратно перелил в них воду через крупноячеистую ткань, избавляясь от мелких водорослей и головастиков. Заглянул в погреб, достал оттуда пучок зелени и банку кабачковой икры (закатанную в атмосфере строжайшей стерильности лично Элиотом) небольшую головку сыра; отрезал ломоть копченой ветчины и, только принеся всё к столу, понял, что по привычке взял еды на троих. Аккуратно разложив всё на две простые глиняные тарелки и поставив чайник закипать на уличной жаровне, он отнес остатки обратно и бережно положил на полку. 

\- Утро, - поздоровался зевающий Элиот, когда Квентин вернулся к столу. 

\- И тебе, - ответил Квентин. - Ты вовремя, солнце едва достигло зенита. 

\- Отлично, правда? - улыбнулся Элиот. - Сколько живу, а всё радуюсь, что наконец можно вставать, когда захочется.

\- Ты и раньше не сильно утруждался, - заметил он, устраиваясь на лавке. - Что в Брейкбиллз, что будучи королем. 

\- Психологическая травма, нанесенная школой, оказалась настолько глубока, что я лечусь всю оставшуюся жизнь, - совершенно серьезно сказал Элиот, берясь за пучок разнотравья.

Квентин усмехнулся в бороду. 

\- Ну что, завтрак, и за дело? - спросил он, кивая на мозаику.

\- Кью, ты зануда, - отметил Элиот. - Сплошные дела и никаких развлечений.

\- А как ты хочешь развлекаться? - поинтересовался Квентин. - Снова займемся селекцией Очень Забавных Овощей для ежегодной филлорианской ярмарки? 

\- Между прочим, овощи получились действительно забавные. Только в тебе начисто отсутствует уважение к моим талантам - я видел, как ты хранишь в призовом кубке картошку.

\- Удобный кубок, - пожал плечами Квентин. - Чаша у него вместительная. Спасибо, что выиграл.

Элиот с мягкой усмешкой покачал головой и, поднявшись и обойдя стол, сел рядом с Квентином, положив ладони тому на бедра. 

\- У меня другое вообще на уме, - доверительно сообщил он, наклоняясь вперед. - А главное, к овощам не имеет ни малейшего отношения. 

Квентин промолчал, только внимательно посмотрел на Элиота, словно выискивая в нем что-то. Такой же красивый, - отстраненно подумал он. - Такой же красивый, как и двадцать лет назад, скотина. И такой же легкий на подъем. Как он это делает?

\- Здорово, - наконец согласился Квентин, накрывая пальцы Элиота своими. - Действительно здорово.

***  
Они так никуда и не ушли со двора. Лежали на покрывале, обнаженные, пригретые солнцем. Элиот лениво наблюдал, как в ведре, отражая небо, бликует вода, а Квентин впал в тягучую полудрему, в которой конечности словно отправились в полет, а мысли, наоборот, неспешными улитками поползли по земле. 

_Вокруг шумел лес_. Интересно, когда Тед дойдет до Вайтспайра? Он всегда хотел увидеть замок, пускай не изнутри. А сын ведь так и не узнал, что он - законорожденный принц. И не узнает, разве что ему попадется особенно ретивый говорящий меч или особо дурацкий камень, или карась в реке проговорится. Но история повторяется, история всегда же повторяется? Или, в их случае, предвосхищается? Девочка, дочь оружейника, с нежным ртом и сильными руками, Тед наверняка вернется за ней, если не дурак, конечно. Иногда нужно далеко уйти, чтобы вернуться, такая ужасная банальность, но иногда нужно просто уйти и не возвращаться никогда, как они с Элиотом. Им не суждено было вернуться: они знали об этом с самого начала. _По небу плывет облако, похожее на собаку_. А как, интересно, выглядел бы сын Элиота? С кем? Могло бы это случиться? Был бы у него сын с Фэн? Думает ли Элиот о Марго? Вспоминает ли Марго о нем, Квентине? Теперь они могут съездить на водопады, как с самого начала хотели. И не только водопады, могут даже поехать в Лорию, посмотреть на фаллические скалы - Элиот давно хотел заняться пейзажами. 

_Вокруг шумел лес, трепал ветром кроны_. Нужно и себе найти занятие? Может, баклажаны? Или цветочные кусты? Тепло…

Земля неторопливо и нежно закачала Квентина в ладонях, и он, наконец, заснул, не заметив, как на пояс опустилось лоскутное одеяло, но облегченно вздохнув, когда ветер перестал холодить кожу. 

***  
Проснулся Квентин уже затемно, лежа рядом с Элиотом на кровати.

\- Ты меня на руках отнес в постель? - слегка удивился он, лениво поворачиваясь на бок и касаясь пальцами колена Элиота. 

\- Конечно, нет, - легко отозвался тот. - Левитирующее заклинание. Я бы тобой пересчитал все углы. 

\- Зато разбудил бы.

\- Ты хорошо спал, жалко было. К слову, Кью, ты знаешь, что на старости лет начал храпеть?

\- На старости?! - возмутился Квентин. 

\- По-моему, это даже мило, - успокоил его Элиот. - У тебя так славно шевелятся усы.

\- О господи. Ты извращенец, в курсе, да?

\- Не то слово, - заверил Элиот. - Кстати, об этом.

Элиот усмехнулся уголком рта, и его глаза весело заблестели. 

\- Тебе мало было с утра? - удивился Квентин.

\- Ты стал таким скучным отцом семейства, - заметил Элиот, положив раскрытую ладонь на щеку Квентина, проведя большим пальцем по губам. - Всё либо по кустам, либо быстро-быстро, пока Тед не видит. Я лично не могу вспомнить, когда мы занимались сексом дольше получаса. 

\- Точно было когда-то, - хмыкнул Квентин, мимолетно обведя языком подушечку большого пальца, прижатого к его губам. 

\- Лет двадцать назад - было. 

\- И теперь ты хочешь сатисфакции за двадцать лет торопливого секса?

\- Именно. Следующие двадцать - как ленивцы. 

Квентин представил себе ленивцев, занимающихся сексом. 

\- Ну вот, всё испортил, - хмыкнул он. 

Элиот засмеялся и, не отрывая ладони, прижался к Квентину губами, всем телом сразу. 

\- Сейчас исправлю, - прошептал он Квентину в рот и принялся целовать легко, неспешно, едва прикасаясь - больше предчувствие, чем ощущение. Вторую руку Элиот опустил на член Квентина и обхватил ладонью, не двигая, просто держа в руке, согревая. Квентин потянулся к нему, но Элиот не поддался, продолжив мимолетные, птичьи движения, иногда касаясь кончиком языка. Член Квентина в его руке начал наливаться кровью. 

\- Ты всё ещё уверен, что у нас получится медленный секс? - между участившимися, рваными выдохами спросил, наконец, Квентин.

\- Уверен, - ответил Элиот. - Если дашь мне порулить и подумаешь немного о грядках. 

\- А ты?

\- Ох, Кью, - в голосе Элиота почувствовалась улыбка. - Я-то своего не упущу. А сейчас… - Элиот умолк и отстранился. - Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза. И расслабился.

\- Сложно, знаешь ли, - отозвался Квентин. - Особенно когда ты держишь мой член.

\- А ты попробуй. Вот так, да, закрой глаза и дыши. Следуй за моим голосом, - тембр Элиота стал тише и ниже, нежнее. - Вдох-раз-два-три… Выдох-раз-два-три…

Квентин послушно задышал, откинув голову.

\- Молодец.

Элиот на несколько секунд убрал руку, чтобы увлажнить её слюной, и вернул на место, медленно проведя вверх по члену. Задержал на головке, обвел кругами. 

\- Нет-нет, - сказал он, заметив, как Квентин коротко выдохнул через нос. - Дыши ровно, как я сказал.

Элиот сомкнул пальцы вокруг отвердевшего члена и провел вниз, легко сжимая и ослабляя нажим, словно пульсация, в такт невидимому счету. Сомкнуть теснее-раз-два-три, ослабить-раз-два-три, дать Квентину почувствовать каждое мгновение, слишком долгое, чтобы само по себе довести его до конца. 

В голове у Квентина разливалось сияющее золото. Он очень пытался не сбиваться, дышать и не смотреть, но как можно, когда руки Элиота творят с ним такое. Как можно, думал он, когда все его ощущения сосредоточились в члене и в той точке на внутренней стороне бедра, возле мошонки, по которой почти невесомо проводил пальцами Элиот. Раз-два… Как можно уметь его удивлять через столько лет, столько раз. Раз-два-три-выдох. Или вдох? Они ведь трахались сотни, тысячи раз, и часто это было так знакомо, они ведь всё друг о друге знают - как хочется, как любит, а иногда - совсем ново, но привычно одновременно, по-другому, потому что это Элиот, с ним ведь всегда легко, даже когда тот предлагает какую-то дичь. Вот и сейчас - так странно, привычно, но по-другому, два-три-четыре, держаться, но как держаться, когда хочется, когда пальцы Элиота неожиданно сменил язык, а вторая рука проскользнула между ягодиц и все ощущения встали с ног на голову. У Элиота такой восхитительно теплый рот, а ещё потрясающие губы, что Квентину безумно захотелось увидеть, как тот уверенно ласкает его, и он открыл глаза. 

\- Не подглядывай, - тут же властно приказал Элиот, поднимая голову. - Я с тобой не закончил. 

\- Ну уж нет, - ответил Квентин и потянул Элиота за плечи на себя, опрокинул, обхватил руками, прижимая ближе, живот к животу, член к члену. - Не собираюсь больше ждать, хватит, - хрипло произнес он ему в шею. 

\- А как же… - Элиот потерся об него длинным полным истомы движением. - Медленный секс?

Квентин прижался к нему теснее, долгим, глубоким поцелуем, своей эрекцией, плечами. 

\- К черту, - пробормотал он. Сияющее золото из-под век теперь текло по венам, по губам, лилось изо рта в рот Элиота, в его великолепное трепещущее горло. - Потом. Не могу. 

Элиот оторвался от него на миг, чтобы посмотреть внимательно, нетерпеливо, сияюще. 

\- Обещаешь? - спросил он, и Квентин в этот момент готов был пообещать ему всё что угодно, навсегда.

\- Конечно. Конечно, обещаю.

***  
Квентин долго лежал без сна, смотрел в темноте на потолочные балки. Элиот, уставший, расслабленный, спал рядом, дыша так тихо, что не различить вовсе, был ли он там на самом деле или Квентин всё придумал. Был, конечно, излучающий тепло, знакомый, бесшумный. Четырнадцать лет после смерти Ариэль они засыпали вдвоем, рядом, но сейчас их по-настоящему осталось только двое, и Квентину было непривычно от этого, так неуютно, будто подобное случилось с ним впервые. Словно он не знал другой жизни, кроме как с Элиотом и Тедом. Четырнадцать лет - это ведь так давно. Целая жизнь, и правда, не было никогда по-другому.

Квентин глубоко вздохнул и как можно тише поднялся с кровати. Нашарил в темноте рубаху, штаны с обувью и выскользнул наружу, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью. Ночь была ясная, лунная. Одевшись на крыльце, он покрутил в руках трубку и спрятал обратно. Курить не хотелось. Спать не хотелось, ничего не хотелось. 

Квентин подошел к участку с песком, где кучей лежала сваленная мозаика. Он поднял несколько разноцветных плиток, положил на землю. Поменял местами, добавил зеленого и белого, пнул в сердцах песок и сел, неожиданно для самого себя разозленный, на мокрую от ночной росы траву. Штаны немедленно отсырели, но Квентину было всё равно. 

Он не мог понять, где именно засела червоточина. Его бесило всё - и эта мудацкая мозаика, сковавшая навсегда их жизни, и тесный домишко, и треклятый огород, и бесконечный квест, и… Не бесил его только Элиот, и то лишь последние лет десять, но этого казалось недостаточно. 

Вдалеке ухнула сова, отозвалась вторая, тявкнула лиса. Ну и что я буду теперь делать? - подумал Квентин, запустив пальцы в бороду. Тед создавал беспорядок во всём, к чему прикасался. Принц Мидас, только не золота, а хаоса, похожий на него самого, на Ариэль, даже на Элиота - осанкой, жестами. Вокруг него ломались вещи, чинились вещи, звучали вопли его, соседских детей, птиц, плескалась вода, играли струны домры. Дивный, вдохновенный бедлам. Тед занимал в его голове и окружающем пространстве столько места, постоянно и неосознанно, что сейчас эту нишу, которая образовалось с его уходом, заполнить было нечем.

Нужно прогуляться, решил Квентин. Встать на ноги, отряхнуть холодящие зад штаны и шагать. Куда-нибудь. В лес, к реке, пройтись до деревни и обратно, занять ноги ходьбой, а голову счетом шагов. Завтра будет утро, Элиот проснется и наверняка что-то придумает, можно будет смотреть на него и воображать десятки, сотни вариантов того, чем они теперь будут заниматься, столько свободного времени, здорово ведь, Кью?

Ненавижу, подумал Квентин. Ненавижу. 

Ноги будто сами вынесли его к опушке леса - не там, где он обычно ходил, а вглубь, в чащу. Он размышлял всего долю секунды. В самом деле, он ведь знал каждый клочок земли, каждую ветку и кочку, мшистый камень. Квентин оглянулся назад, на темнеющий силуэт дома, в котором ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось находиться, и шагнул под своды леса.

Стволы деревьев сомкнулись за его спиной, отделяя от дома и бессонницы, и он двинулся вперед и вглубь, освещая себе путь наспех сотворенным заклинанием. Сквозь кроны пробивался лунный свет, но настолько тусклый и неровный, что искажал очертания, путая и бросая под ноги камни и древесные корни. Через некоторое время, устав, Квентин присел на большой валун. Световой шар колыхался за его спиной, заставляя тени плясать. Квентин огляделся. Он не знал, куда зашел и, кажется, переоценил свое знание местности. В ночном освещении он не мог найти ни одного знакомого ориентира, хотя в свое время исходил эти леса вдоль и поперек. 

В кустах зашумело. Квентин напрягся, его руки сами сложились в боевой пасс, но из кустов, громко ухая, вылетела сова, и с шорохом скрылась дальше в лесу. Квентин выдохнул, устроился на валуне поудобнее и сам не заметил, как погрузился в тихие, спокойные мысли. Здесь дышалось немного по-другому: чуть легче, чем в хижине, где к запахам земли и листьев примешивался терпкий дровяной дым, ароматы еды и трав, сушащихся на балке. В отдалении послышались шорохи, высоко закричал зверь, один, второй - то ли вой, то ли клёкот. В этом лесу не должно быть волков, - подумал Квентин. А если есть, то наверняка говорящие. Ничего страшного.

Ночная деловитость леса завораживала. Он всегда думал, что по ночам природа спит, кроме, ну, сов и всяких летучих мышей, но всё вокруг полнилось жизнью. Под ногами спешили целеустремленные жуки с муравьями, таща на спинках листья и крохи. Совы с летучими мышами танцевали между веток: то и дело мелькало перепончатое крыло, либо перекатывалось глухое “у-ух!”. Где-то далеко с треском пробирался молодой кабанчик. Квентин давно погасил заклинание и сидел тихо, почти не шевелясь, дыша через раз, чтобы не помешать разыгрываемому спектаклю неизвестной ему доселе жизни.

Когда в просвете между деревьями небо начало светлеть, Квентин с удивлением понял, что провел на валуне почти всю ночь, но это была мирная ночь, не отягощенная тоскливыми раздумьями и жалостью к себе. Он с удовольствием поднялся на слегка онемевшие от долгого сидения ноги и зашагал в обратном направлении, справедливо рассудив, что куда-нибудь он точно выйдет. 

Вернулся к дому он, изрядно попетляв, уже когда давно рассвело. Элиот всё ещё спал, и Квентин тихо, стараясь не разбудить, разделся и залез в теплую, нагретую Элиотом постель.

\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? - немедленно спросил Элиот, когда Квентин наконец проснулся. 

Квентин сначала не сообразил, к чему вообще этот вопрос. Под одеялом было отлично, голова казалась такой легкой, что даже немного звенела, и вообще он ощущал себя странно отдохнувшим. 

\- Я? - удивился он. - Прекрасно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Сейчас два часа дня, - пояснил Элиот с сомнением в голосе. - Ты никогда не спишь так долго. 

Квентин потянулся в постели. 

\- А сегодня решил. Или я что-то пропустил? - усмехнулся он. 

\- Кроме завтрака и утреннего секса - ничего особенного. 

Квентин, наконец, сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол и почесав голову. Элиот присел рядом.

\- У тебя на закате жизни проснулось либидо? - спросил Квентин, взяв ладонь Элиота в свою.

\- Во-первых, иди в жопу за “закат жизни”, Кью, - невозмутимо отозвался тот. - Я в прекрасной форме, которую собираюсь хранить до настоящего заката лет этак через пятьдесят. А во-вторых, оно и не засыпало никогда. 

\- Но… - попытался возразить Квентин.

\- А не до того было, - спокойно возразил Элиот. - Зато теперь до того. Или я тебя уже заездил?

Квентин пропустил подколку мимо ушей. 

\- Я так интересуюсь, на будущее. Думал, может, зарядкой заняться, чтобы соответствовать, всё такое. А то одышка, ревматизм, рука деревянная ноет к дождю.

Элиот окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом, склонив голову.

\- Зарядка не помешает, - хмыкнул он и поднялся. - А чтобы не было так скучно, будешь складывать мозаику и приседать. Поднялся, взял плитку, присел, положил, поднялся. Как тебе идея, ммм? Совместишь, так сказать, полезное с полезным.

\- Ага, именно об этом я и мечтал. А когда станет скучно приседать, ты споешь мне YMCA? Получится аэробика.

\- Будешь выёбываться, спою тебе оперу. 

\- Туше, - улыбнулся Квентин. - Эй, ну всё, встаю я, встаю! - торопливо прибавил он, заметив, как Элиот становится в то, что он про себя окрестил оперной позой. 

\- То-то же.

***  
Хорошее настроение продержалось ровно до заката следующего дня. К вечеру природа притихла, а на окрестные леса опустилось низкое влажное облако, от которого всё затянулось сырым туманом. 

Они с Элиотом ушли в дом, разожгли огонь. Элиот растянулся на кровати, проглядывая записки с мозаичными схемами и делая пометки, а Квентин сел на длинную скамейку у камина с пучком ивовых прутьев. В последние месяцы ему полюбилось плести корзины. Они выходили крепкими, красивыми - ветви словно сами гнулись в его руках. Квентин сплел донышко под мерный шорох страниц, поскрипывание кровати и треск огня. Посмотрел на свой труд. Донышко получилось ровным, просто загляденье. 

Руки Квентина сжались. Господи, чем он занимается, выпускник (он ведь обязательно выпустился бы, не случись в его жизни сплошного беспроглядного пиздеца) магической школы Брейкбиллз, король Филлори, пятидесятилетний (почти) мужик. Плетет корзины, складывает мозаику, работает в огороде. Так он и будет заниматься ремеслами, собирать морковь, ходить в деревню за молоком и складывать узор, отгадки к которому наверное и нет, пока не умрет. И всё, что он сделал в своей жизни - дал жизнь сыну, который не мог дождаться, когда покинет дом. 

Элиот чутко поднял голову от бумаг. Он всегда остро реагировал на перемены в людях, а Квентина за все годы выучил досконально. Можно было не надеяться, что Элиот не заметит. 

Квентин улыбнулся:

\- Что?

\- Это ты мне скажи. 

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, - ответил он ровно.

Элиот сел. 

\- Мы уже, кажется, это проходили, - покачал головой он, цепко вглядываясь в лицо Квентина. - Ты говоришь со мной словами через рот, и потом тебе становится легче. Именно так это и работает.

\- Серьезно, всё хорошо, - заверил его тот, откладывая лозу на гладкую поверхность скамьи. - Погода, наверное, давление поменялось. 

Элиот сжал губы, оттолкнул от себя листы со схемами и раздраженно поднялся. 

\- Иногда мне кажется, Кью, что из нас двоих повзрослел один я. 

Внутри Квентина немедленно вспыхнула злость - достаточная, но не настолько сильная, чтобы позволить сорваться с языка тому, что он хотел сказать. Он знал - потом пожалеет. Он всегда жалеет. 

\- Ты просто терпеть не можешь, когда хоть у кого-то есть личное, куда тебе ходу нет, - только и бросил он, оставив Элиота стоять у кровати, а сам вышел во двор, прямо во влажный туман. 

Квентин огляделся. Вокруг было видно разве что шагов на двадцать, остальное терялось в белесой дымке. Злость схлынула так же, как и накатила - стремительно.

\- Ну вот, - вполголоса пробормотал Квентин. - Молодец. Демонстративно ушел, а дальше что.

Он огляделся и поежился, не совсем понимая, отчего устроил демарш на пустом месте. Они с Элиотом ругались неоднократно. По молодости лет это были скандалы с хлопаньем дверей, магическими вспышками, обвинениями, которые не возьмешь назад, и такими же бурными примирениями. Редко, но метко. Со временем итальянские страсти утихли, а с появлением Ариэль и вовсе исчезли - при ней невозможно было по-настоящему поссориться. 

Квентин упрямо вздернул подбородок. Тем не менее, он был прав - Элиот не переносил, когда его не пускали в хоть какую-то часть души. Элиот был королем, ему требовалось властвовать безраздельно, находиться в каждой мысли.

Когда в жизни Квентина появилась Ариэль, Элиот сначала не подавал виду. Смотрел насмешливо и загадочно, будто знает всё наперед, наблюдал лениво, лежа на уличной кушетке, как они гуляют невдалеке от дома и украдкой целуются. Квентин то и дело бросал взгляды в сторону мозаики - смотрит или нет? Его тогда мотало в разные стороны: они же с Элиотом ни о чём не договаривались. Или договаривались? Или он что-то пропустил? Но они ведь и до этого спали, ну, тот-самый-случай в Брейкбиллз, после которого с ним порвала Элис. И тогда это ничего не значило, почему должно значить сейчас? Или, может, всё-таки это другое, только как тут поймёшь, если по лицу Элиота видно только то, что ему очень хотелось выпить. А выпить ему хотелось двадцать часов в сутки. 

Зато после того, как Ариэль уходила, Элиот словно просыпался от своей кошачьей дремы и начинал к нему придираться. Мозаика складывалась неправильно, руки у Квентина давно выросли из жопы, и если они проведут ещё несколько дней в этом блядском пасторальном захолустье, то это исключительно его, Квентина, вина, потому что руки у него, как было сказано, растут из жопы. 

Квентин хмыкнул своим мыслям. Сейчас, спустя двадцать с лишним лет, думать об этом было смешно, а тогда они скандалили не на жизнь, а на смерть, и сверкали потом друг на друга глазами из разных углов. Да, Элиоту требовалось властвовать. Только у него ещё было одно совсем не королевское качество - отдавал он так же безоглядно. 

\- Ну не обратно же идти, - пробормотал Квентин. На мгновение мысль признать вину за вспышку показалась правильной, зрелой, и ноги сами сделали шаг по направлению к дому. Из окна потянуло съестным - Элиот явно решил отвлечься. 

Квентин покачал головой. По вечерам Элиот готовил только когда был расстроен. Он представил, что сейчас придется извиняться, просить прощения и заглаживать вину, лишь бы не видеть холода в уголках глаз, лишь бы можно было спать бок о бок, не боясь лишний раз задеть, потому что иначе в оглушающей пустоте дома находиться совсем невыносимо.

\- Нахрен, - решил Квентин и быстро зашагал в сторону леса, рассекая плотные клубы тумана. 

Разумнее было бы идти на речку, по знакомой дороге, без опасности заблудиться, но его отчего-то тянуло в лес. Он помнил покой, умиротворение, накрывшее его на том камне. Сама жизнь казалась гораздо проще, правильнее. Ничего наносного, никакого беспокойства, только течение жизни, как оно есть - искреннее, естественное. Ему сейчас это было так нужно. Квентин шел сквозь туман, не зная направления, то и дело спотыкаясь о корни, натыкаясь на кусты, но отчего-то веря, что не заблудится. Лес не такой большой, далеко ему не уйти, а утром, когда схлынет туман, он непременно найдет дорогу назад. 

Через час, устав, Квентин остановился. Туман стал плотнее, застыл, и вот уже, вытянув руку, он не видел своей ладони, и тем более не знал, где оказался. Выдохнув, он различил у рта клубок пара и с облегчением прислонился к стволу ближайшего дерева. Вокруг звенела тишина. Квентин надеялся на шум листьев, деловитые шорохи, уханье сов - звуки, который отвлекли бы его от него самого, но вместо этого получил холодящее сердце безмолвие. Словно всё вокруг вымерло, лишь щупальца тумана ползли всё глубже в чащу. 

Может, всё-таки это была плохая идея, подумалось Квентину, когда он попытался устроиться на холодной и влажной земле. Может, стоило сотворить заклинание компаса и пойти-таки обратно? Лес никуда не денется, он придет сюда завтра. И послезавтра, и вообще когда угодно, но прямо сейчас стоит пойти домой, там тепло и сухо, Элиот, брага и даже, наверное, ужин. 

Квентин попытался сложить пасс для заклинания, но пальцы, и без того часто непослушные, вовсе отказались гнуться, одеревенели. Он и не заметил как замерз. 

\- Твою мать, - выругался он. С каждой минутой в густом тумане становилось всё холоднее, и Квентин почувствовал, как стремительно уходит чувствительность из ступней.

\- Да что же это, блядь, такое, - пробормотал он. - Никогда такого не видел. Это н-н-ненормально. 

Такие ледяные ночи случались в Филлори только особо суровыми зимами, но сейчас был август, небо должно было полниться яркими, сочными звездами, а по вечерам чуть-чуть холодать, едва достаточно для того, чтобы накинуть жилетку. Но не так, чтобы не чувствовать ног. Не так.

Квентин попытался подняться с земли, на которой провел последние минуть десять, пытаясь сотворить хоть самое простое заклинание, но не смог. Ноги отказались слушаться. Он не смог ими даже пошевелить. Он попытался зацепиться руками за ствол дерева и подняться: нужно идти, двигаться. Неважно, как и куда, движение - жизнь, движение - тепло. Если он не сможет подняться, он - труп. Час, два, и он труп, и Элиот даже не узнает, куда он подевался. 

В отчаянном рывке Квентин подтянулся на руках, обхватив ствол, и кое-как встал. Так, отлично, м-м-молодец, похвалил он себя. Мысли путались, и даже внутренний голос стал заикаться. Теперь дело за малым: отлепиться от дерева и пойти. Вот так, отнять одну руку (она сразу безвольно упала), вторую, оттолкнуться спиной, и… 

Ну вот, подумал Квентин, теперь я т-т-точно ум-мру. Непослушные, чужие ноги подкосились, и он кулем повалился на землю, едва не ударившись виском о камень. Это магия, это г-г-греб-баная маг-гия, - повторял он в голове, как заклинание, глядя как по земле, на уровне его глаз, стелется ледяной туман, обвивающий его нечувствительное тело.  Так не б-бывает, это магия. Ненавижу, ненавижу, - повторял он, путаясь мыслями. Он видел, как это бывает в кино. Сначала отнимаются конечности, затем дурманится голова, а потом просто хочется спать, и всё, вечный сон, вечная библиотека, в его книге жизни написано “Замерз до смерти”, интересно, Пенни читал ведь его книгу? Он должен был ч-читать все их книги, как иначе. 

Очень хотелось спать, и Квентин судорожно вздохнул. Веки стали такими тяжелыми, каменными просто. Но как же Элиот? И Тед, они ведь не узнают, туман сожрет его, заморозит, и он окоченеет, рассыплется. Элиот не узнает, куда он делся, разве что спросит Пенни, но Пенни тоже ведь умер? Или нет? Или это была Элис? Нужно попрощаться с Элиотом. 

Веки тянуло вниз, словно к каждой реснице было привязано по камню, но Квентин отчаянно, из последних сил боролся, чтобы не закрыть глаза. Перед ним всё расплывалось, туман клубился, принимая причудливые очертания замка, кролика, кровати, бегущей лошади…

Неожиданно Квентин увидел перед собой два внимательных глаза, словно светящихся в темноте.

\- Эл-лиот? - хотел спросить он, но губы даже не шевельнулись. 

Глаза придвинулись ближе, и уплывающим сознанием Квентин успел подумать, что они неправильного цвета, слишком яркие… Глаза отдалились, исчезли, мелькнул длинный пушистый хвост, один, второй, уши с черной каймой. Неожиданно Квентин понял, что ногам стало тепло. И на груди тепло, и на руках, будто его обернули одеялом. С усилием повернув голову, он увидел, что одеяло живое: на нем лежали лисы, десятки лис, обернувшись вокруг него, согревая своими телами.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Квентин, но не понял, получилось или нет. 

Хвост, лежавший у него на груди, шевельнулся, накрыв рот, и Квентин понял, что всё, он больше не может. Сейчас уснёт, и это будет конец. Хорошо, что он по крайней мере не один. Нет ничего хуже, чем умирать одному. 

\- Спи, - услышал он. Квентин послушно закрыл глаза и подчинился. Сон оказался не таким страшным, как он думал. Он бежал вперед, быстрый и свободный, ведомый чувством и запахом, словно магнитом. Ноги поднимали в воздух искры снега, такого свежего и нетронутого. Квентин закричал от радости, от переполнявших его чувств, от силы жизни и движения - он не помнил, когда был таким же свободным и легким. Вокруг простирались бескрайние снега, и Квентин ринулся вперед, на запах, туда, куда его неудержимо влекло. Взобравшись на холм, он наконец увидел то, за чем бежал: внизу игрались его братья и сестры. Они ждали его. Они так долго его ждали...

***  
Квентин распахнул глаза. Он лежал на земле, свернувшись клубком, и прямо перед его носом сидел дрозд и чистил перья. 

\- Что за… - выдохнул он, приподнимаясь на руках. Было утро, самое обычное теплое летнее утро. В деревьях пели птицы, между листьев проглядывало голубое, без единого облачка, небо, а он, Квентин, был жив. 

Он осторожно пошевелил ногами, сел, размял руки - всё двигалось и работало, будто не было вчерашней ледяной ночи. Квентин задумался даже, а не приснилось ли ему всё? И ссора, и проникающий до самых костей туман, и лисьи глаза, и согревающий лицо хвост. Он опустил взгляд ниже, на землю, и увидел следы множества маленьких лап и волосинки рыжей с черным шерсти на своих штанах. По спине пробежал неприятный, липкий холодок. Значит, было? Он действительно чуть не замерз вчера до смерти и был спасен, э-э-э, лисами. 

\- Черт! - воскликнул Квентин и торопливо поднялся. Элиот. Он ведь ушел на всю ночь, и что если в том в кои-то веки не взыграла гордость, и Элиот отправился его искать? Один, в ледяной туман…

Квентин рванул вперед, но через минуту остановился. Так. Он даже не знает, откуда именно пришел. Нужно было успокоиться и подумать головой. Он закрыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и прислушался. Сначала стрекот птиц и стук собственного сердца показались оглушающими, но через некоторое время он различил едва слышный плеск реки. Вот оно! Сейчас он выйдет к реке, а оттуда рукой подать до дома, и дай-то Эмбер, чтобы Элиот был в порядке и не переживал из-за него. 

Сейчас Квентин казался себе самому редким идиотом. Он позволял себе такие необдуманные эмоциональные реакции лет в двадцать пять, а потом появились Ариэль и Тэд, и он больше не мог такого допустить, он был мужем, он был отцом, он был волшебником на задании, которое должно было спасти мир. Квентин был уверен, что он тогда повзрослел, стал, наконец, зрелым и уравновешенным… Оказывается, его мнимая зрелость рассыпалась, едва ушла причина сохранять видимость спокойствия: как только дом покинул сын. Оказывается, его бравада ничего не стоила -  первое же колебание маятника, и вот уже снова, как в молодости, хлопают двери, они с Элиотом ругаются, и он сам, как дурак, уходит в холодную ночь.

Квентин зашагал быстрее. Он виноват. Нужно торопиться. 

Когда вдалеке за мостом показались знакомые деревья, он неожиданно остановился. Речь. Он совсем забыл про речь. Обязательно нужна речь. Что же сказать? Прости, Элиот, ты меня очень выбесил, и я решил показать норов, но чуть не умер в лесу и понял, что дурак, извинименяпожалуйста, я надеюсь, ты не очень переживал и сидел дома, пил чай, вместо того, чтобы искать меня?

Квентин потер рукой лоб. Неприятно засосало под ложечкой - а что, если?.. Если дом-то пустой? 

\- Извинения готовь! - осадил он сам себя. - Дебил.

Он вздохнул и снова двинулся вперед. Может, лучше придумать что-то, что он забрел куда-то, и ночевал у соседей? Или в сарае? Или задремал просто до утра под ивой? Квентин перебрал в голове несколько десятков вариантов, когда увидел за расступающимися деревьями дом, и сердце на мгновение сжалось болезненно, собралось в маленький острый камешек и тут же отпустило, потому что на крыльце он различил Элиота. Но что-то было такое в его позе - неправильное, обреченное, что все заготовки у Квентина тут же вылетели из головы. 

Квентин заметил Элиота гораздо раньше, чем тот увидел его самого, и когда от быстрых приближающихся шагов Элиот вскинул голову, он быстро, внимательно всмотрелся в его черты. У Элиота было твердое лицо человека, который лишь неимоверной силой воли не вышел в окно.

\- Прости, - только и смог выдавить из себя Квентин, опускаясь рядом с Элиотом на корточки.

\- Я думал, ты умер, - ответил Элиот, отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом и по-прежнему рассматривая змеящуюся от крыльца тропинку. - Ты умер, и сейчас пришел глумиться. Иди вон. 

Квентин осторожно положил руки ему на колени, заглянул в глаза.

\- Я живой. Живой и целый. Прости меня, Элиот, прости. Я такой идиот.

Элиот отвернулся.

\- Убери руки, - сказал. Квентин, холодея, медленно снял ладони с его колен, и Элиот заговорил в пустоту. - Я искал тебя, знаешь. Когда через час ты не вернулся, я вышел тебя искать. Как стало холодать, сотворил поисковое заклинание, но оно не сработало. Ни одно заклинание не сработало. Но я искал тебя, в этом сраном ледяном тумане. Искал, и не нашел, и думал, что ты умер, замерзнув, потому что видел мертвых птиц, они падали с веток, как плоды... А потом я вернулся. Не хотел, но вернулся, потому что мы так и не сложили мозаику, а кто-то из нас должен её собрать.

\- Элиот…

\- Помолчи, - ответил он резко. - Не хочу ничего слышать.

Квентин аккуратно сел рядом на крыльцо, не зная, что делать, что сказать такого, что может это всё исправить. Молчание, окружающее Элиота, можно было черпать руками. 

\- Я всегда хотел дочку, - неожиданно, не к месту сказал Элиот, до сих пор не глядя на него.

Квентин немедленно обернулся. Челюсти Элиота были крепко сжаты, глаза сухие, жесткие.

\- Маленькую птичку, принцессу с темными кудрями. Чтобы она была похожа на меня, как Тед на тебя. Чтобы она была моим прекрасным отражением, чтобы она была гораздо лучше меня. Я хотел учить её танцевать и петь. Делать ей прически, хватать сердечный приступ, когда она обрежет свои волосы домашними ножницами, вплетать ей перья в косы, потому что она моя птичка. Я хотел дочку от Ариэль, Квентин, на этот раз я был готов. Но она подарила сына. Тебе. Чудесного сына, - голос Элиота прервался на долю мгновения. – Я полюбил его как своего, но он никогда не был моим. У меня никогда не было сына. И дочки-принцессы. А у тебя был. Ты вырастил прекрасного человека, у которого твой нос и твои руки. Но не ты один по нему скучаешь. Не ты один, черт возьми, маешься, гребаный истерик.

С этими словами Элиот резко поднялся и ушел с крыльца куда-то за дом, откуда вскоре послышался глухой удар и звуки домры, похожие на птичий щебет. А Квентин остался сидеть на крыльце, и только глазам было горячо и больно, будто туда насыпали песка.

Некстати перед мысленным взором встало давнее, совсем забытое, задвинутое далеко воспоминание. В первый же год они с Элиотом сколотили маленький сарай за домом – душевую кабинку, в которой подвесили крупную лейку. В лейке наколдовывалось теплое дождевое облако, которое превращалось во вполне человеческий душ. Ариэль не любила ходить туда одна – чары поддерживать она не могла, да и зачем переводить магию? Первый раз, когда она затащила туда их обоих, было неловко, тесно, непонятно, куда пристроить локти и что они вообще там делают втроем. До тех пор, пока Ариэль со смехом не начала намыливать плечи Элиота, разминать ему спину, касаться и гладить, встряхивая иногда головой от попадавшей в глаза воды. Тогда Квентин в легком порыве взял вторую мочалку и опустился перед Элиотом на колени, стараясь не думать о том, что член Элиота находится прямо перед его губами. Квентин провел руками по его бедрам, коленям, икрам. Аккуратно приподнял одну стопу и намылил ступню, вторую. А потом поднял голову. У Элиота было такое лицо... Как будто тот не мог поверить сам себе. Расслабленное, счастливое, благодарное. Он аккуратно поднял Квентина с деревянного пола душевой и обнял одной рукой, второй притянув к себе Ариэль. Они долго стояли втроем, мокрые и мыльные, крепко прижатые, как один целый, умиротворенный человек...

Квентин тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Элиот, как обычно, понял всё куда лучше, чем он думал. Он всегда знал, всегда. 

Только что теперь с этим делать?

Элиот почти сразу ушел в деревню, даже не взглянув на него, но прихватив с собой корзинку. Корзину сплел Квентин одной из первых, и на его вкус она была слишком неказиста, но Элиоту отчего-то приглянулась. “Она как ты, Кью”, - говорил он. Квентин вскидывался - несуразная, что ли? “Теплая”, - отвечал Элиот. Иногда он говорил “красивая” или “гладкая”. Они, кажется, стали профессионалами в игре “скажи, что чувствуешь, ничего не говоря”. Квентин был, конечно, гранд-мастером, но Элиот, похоже, заразился от него иносказательностью и всё чаще отмалчивался о том, что происходило у него в голове. 

Зато сейчас Квентин, чувствующий себя кругом виноватым, расценил это как добрый знак. Если Элиот взял с собой вещь, так крепко ассоциирующуюся с ним, значит скоро придет, остынув. Непременно.

Вздохнув, он зашел в дом, отметив и по-прежнему разбросанные листы со схемами, и нетронутый ужин, накрытый салфеткой (от мух) и заклинанием свежести. Покачал головой, развел огонь, выпил чаю, переоделся. Сходил наколоть дров, проверил квашеную капусту в кадке, полил грядки, принес ещё воды, сложил очередной бессмысленный мозаичный узор, поглядывая время от времени на дорожку. 

Из головы не выходила вчерашняя ночь. Слишком много всего было… “не так”. Ледяной сковывающий туман, в котором не работали заклинания, быстро появившийся и мгновенно схлынувший. Его собственные беспомощные попытки высечь хоть искру магии из онемевших пальцев. Обреченность мыслей, но почему-то не страх. Почему? Он ведь боялся чего-то всю свою жизнь: что он ненормальный, что у него ничего не получится с магией, что они все погибнут во время очередного приключения, что Элис к нему никогда не вернется, что он сам по себе человек-говно, что они с Элиотом не сложат мозаику и все их жертвы и усилия напрасны, что ему слишком хорошо с Ариэль и Элиотом и так вообще не бывает, что с Тедом что-то случится и он уйдет в один момент, сгорит, как мать… Зато в тот момент, когда действительно следовало бояться, он был спокоен. Только было немного грустно, виновато и любопытно. Словно сейчас он заглянет за занавес - а там новая жизнь, новая глава, и точно что-то будет, другое, интересное. 

И голос, приказавший ему спать - был ли он на самом деле, или почудилось? Говорящие животные уже лет двадцать пять как не новость, но было в этом голосе что-то такое, что заставляло мысленно возвращаться в тот момент, прокручивать в голове, ощущать теплую лисью тяжесть на груди и в ногах. Недаром же Квентину приснилось что он обернулся лисой, как тогда, на первом курсе. Он помнил, как у него тогда снесло крышу от головокружительно острых запахов, от силы в поджаром теле, от покоя, таящегося в беге, от пьянящего запаха Элис-лисы. Сон вернул это всё, только было ещё лучше, потому что его инстинкты не разрывались от первобытного брачного зова. То, что звало его, было тоньше, важнее. Его звала семья. 

Квентин тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли и понимая, что просидел, замерев, у грядок уже бог знает сколько времени. Элиот до сих пор не вернулся, хотя уже начало темнеть. Квентин покосился на небо - не собирается ли смертельный туман снова нагрянуть? Вроде нет, успокоил он себя. Элиоту просто надо подумать. 

Через некоторое время вернулся и он. Квентин сначала различил вдалеке музыкальный свист (кажется, что-то из Адель или, может, Сиа?), затем показалась вытянутая фигура Элиота с корзиной наперевес. Из неё торчали хвостики неразличимых пока растений. У Квентина резко отлегло от сердца - ещё чуть-чуть, и он начал бы сомневаться. 

Он наблюдал, как Элиот, насвистывая, подошел к дому, поставил на уличный стол корзинку, в которой оказались вязки укропа и петрушки, бутылка молока, несколько веток шиповника, морковь сорта “Северный Кентавр”, которая упорно не желала расти у них в саду.

\- Вот, я взял тебе сдобную булку в пекарне, - заметил Элиот, выкладывая хлеб на стол. - А ещё новые ножницы и заказал блокнот. Наш-то подходит к концу. 

Квентин с трудом поднялся с затекших ног и не знал, что сказать. У Элиота был такой спокойный, довольный голос, будто и не было ничего. Только в глаза он не смотрел.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил из себя Квентин. - Я отнесу в дом?

\- Конечно, - отозвался Элиот.

Он взял в охапку овощи и понес их в погреб. Как это всё неправильно, билось в голове. Чисто, выхолощено, холодно. Они говорят не то и не о том. Но как подступишься к нему, такому отстраненному и ровному, без единой зазубринки, без слабины?

А никак, вздохнул он, положив овощи на полку. К такому - никак. Обратно он не вернулся, а пошел на задний двор, к сараю, где была пристроена небольшая скамеечка. Квентин сел, подробно рассмотрел небо, облака, колыхающиеся вершины деревьев.

Когда совсем стемнело, рядом послышались шаги, и ему протянули набитую трубку. Квентин молча подвинулся, раскурил с помощью заклинания трубку, затянулся несколько раз - хорошо, глубоко. 

Элиот рядом с ним шумно вдохнул, впитывая в себя дым.

\- Слушай, а помнишь то испытание у Маяковского, когда он выталкивал нас голыми на мороз и нужно было что-то придумать и вернуться обратно? - наконец спросил Квентин.

\- Такое забудешь, - ответил Элиот, поджав губы. - Господи, сколько понадобилось водочных компрессов, чтобы снова почувствовать ноги.

\- Внутрь? - внезапно стал проницательным Квентин.

\- Ещё бы. А вообще неплохим мужиком был Маяковский. Ругался как черт, когда мы с Марго добрались до его запасов, но зато после этого стал нас даже, по-моему, уважать.

Квентин вспомнил Элиота двадцать лет назад. 

\- Небось впервые столкнулся с кем-то, кто мог выжрать почти столько же, сколько он. 

\- Больше, Кью, - мягко заметил Элиот.

\- О. - Квентин задумался, пожевал губами и тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя непрошеное видение. - И как ты справился с испытанием? Мы с Элис тогда, помнится, превратились в северных лис. 

\- А я в пингвина.

\- Элиот!

\- Чем тебе пингвин не угодил? В императорского, между прочим. Очень морозоустойчивая птица.

\- Элиот.

\- Ну что тебе не нравится?

\- Ты недоговариваешь.

Элиот пожал плечами.

\- Это был пингвин, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, - он поднялся и направился к стоящим неподалеку ведрам. - Я, пожалуй, за водой. 

\- Ох, темнишь, - пробормотал ему в спину Квентин. 

\- Пингвин!

Квентин не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

Так они и помирились. 

***  
Проснулся Квентин как обычно раньше Элиота, c рассветом. Он долго лежал без сна, вслушивался в едва различимое дыхание, смотрел невидящим взглядом в потолочные балки. В голове звучал горький, сухой голос Элиота, его слова о том, что он хотел ребенка от Ариэль. Квентин не думал об этом, он, господи, никогда об этом не думал, жил как жилось, плыл по течению - ласковому, теплому, простому, и ни разу ему не пришло в голову подумать. Но Элиот ведь мог и сказать! Хоть раз, проповедник общения словами через рот, мог сказать, что он действительно чувствует. А он и говорил, - мелькнула мысль. Давно ещё, они собирали очередной узор, новорожденный Тед и Ариэль спали в доме, укрываясь от полуденной жары, Квентин лучился счастьем и ответственностью, а Элиот сидел, медленно перебирая стопку плиток, ещё более меланхоличный, чем обычно. 

\- Интересно, как там Фрей? - спросил он тогда. - Как думаешь, они поладили с Фэн?

\- Конечно, поладили, - ответил Квентин. - Фэн потрясающая мать. От такой любви даже камень оживет.

\- Камень - может быть, - пожал плечами Элиот. - А вот с подростками гораздо труднее. Хотелось бы верить, что они нагнали пропущенное. 

Квентин протянул Элиоту сиреневую плитку:

\- Может, вот эта?

\- Ага. Спасибо.

\- Фэн - очень сильная женщина. К такой хочется тянутся, - заметил Квентин. - Я уверен, она научила Фрей ковать ножи, выбирать платья и отрезать яйца слишком навязчивым кавалерам. 

Элиот отложил плитки и лег на живот, подперев голову руками. 

\- Это так странно. Вот у тебя беременная жена, а вот уже нужно беспокоиться о кавалерах дочери, и между этими событиями едва ли несколько месяцев. Не думаю, что я был бы готов, ну, провести разговор. 

\- Разговор?

\- Разговор. Тот самый. Господи, Кью, птички, пчелки, мальчики, девочки, не давать на первом свидании?

\- От тебя так странно это слышать, - усмехнулся Квентин. - Особенно ту часть про первое свидание. Ты хоть раз следовал этому совету?

Элиот задумался, открыл рот. Закрыл. Задумался крепче.

\- Скажем так, - ответил он. - Что дозволено королю, не дозволенно принцессе. 

\- Конечно, - Квентин засмеялся. - Я так и понял. 

Они помолчали.

\- Знаешь, - тихо сказал Элиот. - Я начинаю забывать их лица. 

\- Что?

\- Лицо Фэн, Фрей, остальных… Я начинаю их забывать. Кое-кого я помню, например Марго.

\- Марго вообще сложно забыть. 

\- О да. Она королева. Но остальные… Когда я думаю о них, это как сон. Наваждение. Были такие люди когда-то, но теперь они истончаются, уходят. По ночам их лица проступают чуть ярче, но днём, рядом с тобой, рядом с Ариэль и Тедом… Днем их нет. Сейчас их нет. 

Квентин отложил кусочки мозаики, придвинулся к Элиоту и похлопал рукой по своим коленям:

\- Ложись. 

Элиот перевернулся на спину и послушно положил голову на колени, закрыв глаза, когда Квентин начал медленно перебирать его волосы. 

\- Всё хорошо, - тихо сказал Квентин. - Так и надо. 

Лицо Элиота искривила усмешка. 

\- Да, - выдохнул он. - Конечно. Только я в очередной раз пропустил всё самое важное. 

Квентин вынырнул из воспоминаний - рядом с ним Элиот заворочался, повернулся лицом. Квентину на мгновение захотелось дотронуться - до того уставшим было это лицо с залегшими тенями под глазами. И седые виски. Кажется, они поседели сильнее за последние несколько месяцев? Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз вглядывался в него так - внимательно. Квентин часто им любовался (Элиот за все годы не утратил ни осанки, ни великолепных движений), но походя, не задумываясь, словно наблюдал за облаками, которые есть, которые будут. Он всегда смотрел на то, как он себя держит, но сейчас - на самого Элиота, и это оказалось неожиданно грустно. Так долго глядеть, но не хотеть видеть. 

Какой же я мудак, господи, - подумалось Квентину. В голове словно открылся шлюз, и начали течь все воспоминания, которым он до этого не придавал значения. Слепой, равнодушный мудак. 

Теду было два года, они как раз недавно справили его День рождения по-земному, с тортом и двумя маленькими свечками. Ариэль долго не могла взять в толк, почему торт, но Элиот приготовил фруктовое безе, перед этим неделю провозившись во дворе, испытывая заклинания для взбивания и переведя несколько ведер молока. Квентин тогда обошел три ближайших деревни в поисках лошади-качалки. Он мечтал о такой всё детство, играть в ковбоев и рыцарей, но они тогда жили с родителями в квартире, где совсем не было места для лошади. А у моего сына лошадь будет, твердо решил он, и нашел-таки прекрасного коня, с густым хвостом и рыжей гривой. 

Квентин не мог бы сказать, кому больше понравился праздник - Теду или Ариэль. Она смотрела на них троих, своих мальчиков, много смеялась, а глаза у неё были такие ясные, такие теплые. Уложив вечером Теда спать, она пришла к ним, отдыхающим рука об руку на уличной софе, и они, не сговариваясь, подвинулись так, чтобы она легла посередине, касаясь плечами их обоих. Ариэль поцеловала сначала Элиота, долго, нежно, затем Квентина, обнявшего её за талию. Откинулась на подушку и засмеялась прямо в небо, потерлась головой о плечо Элиота. 

В доме захныкал проснувшийся сын, и она немедленно соскочила с софы, унеслась, подобная теплому ветру, напоследок сказав: “Спасибо”. Им обоим. А потом, когда они вернулись внутрь, с закапризничавшим Тедом сидела Ариэль, качала на коленках, называла маленьким птенчиком, чирик-чирик, маленький. Элиот немедленно подхватил его подмышки и подкинул в воздух, вжжжжум! Так делают птички. У Квентина перехватило дыхание, настолько неожиданно большим стало сердце. 

Уложив после долгих уговоров сына, который отказался спать, пока в кровать не принесут лошадку, Ариэль вышла обратно на улицу, села на лавочку, посмотрела на них так, словно была счастлива как никогда в жизни, и сказала:

\- Я думаю иногда, что у меня будет ещё дочка, такая же рыженькая, или темная, с кудрями. Я буду им петь, сыну с дочкой, а Квентин будет учить их танцевать, держа за ручки, так, что будет скрипеть деревянный пол в доме.

\- Ну уж нет, - ответил Элиот, взяв Ариэль за руку и поцеловав ладонь. - Кью бревно. Учить танцевать их буду я. 

\- Хорошо, - ответила она, улыбнувшись. - Тогда будешь учить ты. 

… Элиот пошевелился в кровати и открыл глаза. 

\- Ты сегодня рано, - сказал Квентин, попытавшись улыбнуться. 

Элиот потянулся и повел плечами.

\- Ну надо же когда-то. Который час?

\- Часов шесть-семь, пожалуй. 

\- О господи. И что я буду делать целый день?

\- Валяться? - предположил Квентин. - Или можешь ещё поспать.

\- Да нет, - тот откинул одеяло. - Как-то не хочется. 

Квентин собрался с духом и положил руку ему на грудь.

\- Элиот, подожди, пожалуйста.

Тот замер под его рукой. 

\- М-м-м?

\- Я так и не извинился. 

\- Ты вчера извинился. 

\- Нет. Да. То есть извинился, но… Ну, ты понимаешь. 

\- Понимаю, - ответил Элиот.

\- Не понимаешь, - возразил Квентин. - Господи, я не умею этого делать. 

Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Элиот ждал и, кажется, не дышал, потому что грудь под его ладонью перестала подниматься. 

\- Я так перед тобой виноват, - наконец выпалил Квентин. - Я не должен был уходить. Мне жаль, мне ужасно, кошмарно, катастрофически жаль, что тебе пришлось из-за меня переживать, думать, что я… Я эгоистичная скотина, Элиот. Слишком сильно жалел себя в последнее время и совсем не думал о тебе. Прости. 

Квентин открыл глаза. Элиот смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением. Затем его взгляд смягчился, он вздохнул и накрыл пальцы Квентина своими. 

\- Что с тобой вчера произошло, Кью?

\- Я… Я не знаю, правда. Пошел бродить, а затем туман стал сильнее, холоднее, и я хотел вернуться, но не смог. Стал замерзать, и магия не работала. Я думал, что… Ну, что это всё. А потом… - Квентин прервался. - Потом я не знаю. Меня что-то спасло. Кто-то. Не знаю. По-моему, это были лисы. Говорящие. Они накрыли меня своими телами и согрели. А затем я проснулся и сразу рванул домой. 

В глазах Элиота мелькнула тревога, но быстро спряталась за прежним нечитаемым выражением. Слишком быстро. Квентин не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз не мог прочитать Элиота, словно открытую книгу. Может, он разучился? Может, и не хотел так долго действительно видеть, что теперь уже не сможет?

\- Ты в порядке сейчас? - спросил Элиот. 

\- Я - да. То есть нет. То есть да. Неважно, - Квентин затряс головой. - Ты. Ты в порядке?

\- Конечно, - ответил он. Элиот отпустил пальцы Квентина и провел раскрытой ладонью по его щеке. - Уже да. Ты согрелся?

\- Нет, - серьезно сказал Квентин и почувствовал, что это правда. - Согреешь?

Большой палец Элиота скользнул Квентину за ухо, медленно погладил, отчего тот прикрыл глаза. Губы ощутили короткое, сухое прикосновение и теплое дыхание, когда он услышал:

\- Непременно.

***  
\- Как думаешь, что это все-таки была за аномалия? - спросил Квентин уже после, когда они, устав после секса, снова заснули и встали в первом часу. 

Элиот пожал плечами:

\- Разрыв в пространственно-временном континууме? Магия? Эмбер решил пошалить? Один хрен.

\- Один-то один… Только я за все годы ни разу такого не видел. И не читал даже. Хотелось бы знать, вдруг это какой-то местный волшебный апокалипсис, и нам нужно срочно всё бросать и снова спасать мир?

Элиот застонал:

\- Если они хотят, чтобы мы спасали мир, пусть научатся сначала гнать самогонку. Было бы что спасать. 

Квентин хмыкнул. 

\- Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь съездить в город, поспрашивать. Или подать запрос в королевские архивы, если тебе так важно, - предложил Элиот. - Или вот. В Библиотеку. Как насчет Библиотеки?

\- Издеваешься, да? - прищурился он.

\- А то. 

\- Мне просто кажется, что это важно. Не знаю, почему. 

\- Ну важно так важно. Кью, не забивай голову. Как показывает жизнь, если нам суждено узнать больше об этом тумане, никуда мы не денемся. 

\- Я бы как-то не хотел, чтобы он застал нас врасплох в следующий раз.

\- Если ты не будешь убегать в ночь с голой жопой, не застанет, - ответил Элиот с полуулыбкой. 

\- Ты теперь до старости будешь мне припоминать? - возмутился Квентин. 

\- Ну, судя по твоему виду, это будет недолго. 

\- Элиот!

\- Да? 

\- Это я снаружи неказистый, - уверенно произнес Квентин. - Но под этой оболочкой скрываются мышцы из стали. 

\- А как насчет “ой-ой-ой, моя бедная деревянная рука”? - поинтересовался Элиот с очень серьезным лицом.

\- У каждого героя должны быть шрамы. 

\- Ладно, так и быть. Твои героические шрамы очень даже сексуальные.

\- Вот видишь, - ответил довольный Квентин и поцеловал Элиота в плечо. - Я вполне ещё ничего. 

\- Более чем, - улыбнулся Элиот. - Меня всё устраивает. А теперь пойдем, что ли, рыбу половим? Мне до смерти надоела баранина. 

Рыбы они наловили целое ведро, сначала убедившись, что их старый друг карась не плавает поблизости. Элиот отправился резать овощи к гарниру, оставив Квентина с отвратительно пахнущим заданием по чистке и потрошению. 

\- Это что, мне в наказание? - вопрошал Квентин, стоя перед ведром с ножом в одной руке и тазиком для рыбьих кишок во второй.

\- Как ты догадался? - Элиот очень правдоподобно удивился. 

\- Действительно, как? - пробормотал он, пнул ведро и сел за чистку. 

Рыбу они запекли на открытом огне, со специями и травами. По этому поводу Квентин открыл одну из приготовленных зимой банок с квашеной капустой. 

\- Слушай, может действительно съездим куда-нибудь? - предложил Квентин. 

\- Например? - Элиот аккуратно поставил на стол миску с овощами, зажег заклинанием фонари возле дома. 

\- Помнишь, мы ездили к Западному морю? Неплохое тогда получилось приключение, особенно с драконом. 

\- О да. Только кракен по-моему был лишний. 

\- Хм, - Квентин задумался. - Кракен действительно был лишний. Тогда, может, к кентаврам в спа? Маски из целебной грязи, массажи, травяные чаи? А потом заедем посмотрим Лорию.

\- Спа звучит неплохо. Только меня бесит привычка кентавров гадить на ходу. Отбивает весь дзен напрочь. 

\- Элиот, я, между прочим, ем.

\- Всё, всё, больше никакого кентаврового дерьма.

\- Элиот!

\- Уже молчу, - сказал он и положил в рот кусочек рыбы. 

Квентин довольно улыбнулся. Это был хороший вечер. У него с души упала огромная тяжесть, когда Элиот снова стал собой и начал смотреть на него, шутить, вести себя как обычно, без невысказанной обиды. Всего день между ними не было согласия, а казалось, что гораздо дольше. Казалось, что будет - дольше. 

Неожиданно он различил со стороны леса едва слышное тявканье, сначала один голос, и чуть дальше - второй. Он покосился на Элиота - вроде тот не заметил, либо не придал значения. Да и с чего бы ему, для Элиота звуки леса ничего не значат. Только у Квентина с той самой первой ночи, когда он присел на камень в лесу, в сердце засела заноза. И он так и не узнал, что это были за лисы, спасшие его шкуру. Не сказал спасибо. Может, они знают что-то о тумане?

\- Элиот? - позвал он.

\- М-м-м?

\- Я хотел бы прогуляться после обеда в лес.

Элиот отложил вилку с ножом и очень внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- И зачем тебе?

Квентин смутился, не зная, как толком объяснить.

\- Просто так. 

\- Да ну?

\- Ну да. 

Поговорили.

Квентин прокрутил в голове несколько реплик и решил попытаться:

\- Мне понравилось там гулять. В лесу спокойно, есть пространство, чтобы посидеть, подумать, отдохнуть.

\- От чего? - спросил Элиот, но Квентин неожиданно четко услышал другой невысказанный вопрос: “От меня?”.

\- От себя. Помнишь, нас учили медитации и очищению сознания на первом курсе психозащиты? Вот что-то вроде. Птички, говорящие зайки, грибы-ягоды, свежий воздух, концентрация на дыхании. 

Элиот неожиданно хмыкнул.

\- Я представил тебя медитирующим в кругу говорящих заек, - ответил он на вопросительный взгляд. - Ладно, предположим. Только, Квентин?

\- Да?

\- Возвращайся.

Квентин подавил очередную волну стыда.

\- Я всегда вернусь.

***  
В лес он заходил с опаской и некоторым волнением, предчувствуя что-то важное. Квентин не мог объяснить, почему так. Может, из-за сна? Или благодарности за спасенную жизнь? Что-то происходило, то ли вокруг, то ли в нём самом, но когда дело касалось рефлексии, он, Квентин, был безнадежен. 

Пройдя наугад полчаса к западу, он остановился и прислушался. Лисьего тявканья не было слышно, и Квентин начал было думать, что зря сорвался. Вздохнув, он сел под ближайшим деревом, раскурил трубку. Не так давно он, наконец, объяснил купцу, привозящему табак в ближайший город, что ароматизаторы это не извращение, которому подвластны только народы Западных Пределов, а вполне цивилизованный способ сделать курение ещё приятнее, и что ради такой редкости он даже готов отступиться от своих принципов и оказать купцу услугу “чрезвычайно дорогостоящих” косметических чар. 

Квентин с удовольствием затянулся табаком из редких филлорианских фруктов, заставил дым превратиться в птицу, затем в автомобиль и наконец в собаку. Он давно хотел завести животное, но Элиот с самого начала категорически отказался. 

\- Что мы будем делать, если завтра закончим квест? - спрашивал он. 

\- Да господи, заберем собаку с собой.

\- Куда, в Брейкбиллз? Вместо Ракового Щенка? Чтобы его прихлопнул очередной злоебучий монстр или придурок-студент?

\- Слушай, я не думаю, что во всем университете не найдется человека, который радостно посидит с собакой. Отдадим в крайнем случае тем хиппи - “натуралистам”.

\- О да. Нам уже за тридцать, Квентин, ты думаешь, мы вернемся в университет? У тебя вообще ребенок.

\- А для детей, между прочим, нет ничего лучше, чем собака-компаньон.

\- Для детей нет ничего лучше, чем нормальные родители.

\- Тогда нашему сыну не повезло, - огрызнулся Квентин. - Бедный. 

\- Никакой собаки, слышишь? - Элиот скрестил на груди руки. - Шерсть, слюни, говно. 

\- Я тогда козу приведу, раз не хочешь собаку.

Элиот прищурился.

\- Только попробуй.

\- М-м-м, - закатил глаза Квентин. - Свежее молоко. Творог, сыр. Кра-со-та.

У Элиота сделалось такое лицо, будто его сейчас стошнит.

\- Не смей, слышишь? - сказал он, стремительно зеленея. - Я тебя со свету сживу.

\- Ну это мы ещё посмотрим, - заявил вконец раздраженный Квентин и гордо направился в город.

Козу он, впрочем, действительно тогда привел. И всё действительно закончилось плохо, но эту историю он предпочитал не вспоминать.

Тем временем первая трубка потухла, и он раскурил вторую, с обычным табаком. Медитировать, вопреки объяснениям Элиоту, не хотелось совершенно. Он посидел ещё немного, раздумывая над тем, возвращаться или нет, и сказал вполголоса, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному:

\- Эх, лисы, ну где же вы. 

Рядом в кустах немедленно послышался шорох, и появился любопытный нос. Следом за ним - два глаза, уши и остальная лиса.

\- Здесь вообще-то, - сказала она низким лающим голосом.

Квентин подскочил от неожиданности.

\- Ты ничего обычно не слышишь, хотя мы всегда рядом.

Квентин во все глаза уставился на зверя. Это была на вид обычная говорящая лиса, каких, должно быть, полно в Филлори. Рыжая, с грязно-белой грудью, темными ушами и “носочками” на лапах, пушистым хвостом. 

\- Всегда? - переспросил он. В голове крутился почему-то глупый вопрос: интересно, это мальчик-лис или девочка-лиса? По голосу было трудно сказать. 

\- Мы присматривали за тобой, Квентин Колдуотер. Мы всегда присматриваем за своими. 

\- Значит, это вы меня спасли от смерти? - тут же выпалил он гложущий вопрос, хотя что-то ещё во фразе лисы тревожило его.

\- Да, - лиса склонила голову, будто в шутливом поклоне. - Мы спасли тебя, человек-лис. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Квентин, гася трубку и складывая её в поясной карман. - Серьезно, спасибо. Я не был готов умирать. 

Лиса подошла ближе, сверкнула желтыми глазами, внимательно обнюхав и чихнув на крепко пахнувшую трубку. Квентин протянул ей руку для знакомства, хотя это было больше похоже на разрешение погладить. Леса уклонилась от руки, но села рядом с ним. 

\- Никто не готов умирать раньше срока, - философски заметила лиса. Квентин был уверен, что если бы она могла, то пожала бы плечами.

У него голова пошла кругом. Всё в этом разговоре отдавало сном, наваждением, сюрреализмом. Он провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь сфокусировать мысли в голове.

\- Почему ты называешь меня “человек-лис”? - наконец спросил он. 

\- Так а кто ты? - ответила лиса вопросом на вопрос и зевнула, показав острые мелкие зубки. 

“Так, сейчас начнутся дзенские коаны” - подумал Квентин. 

\- Я это я. Квентин Колдуотер, человек, волшебник, что там ещё. 

\- Лис, - подсказала лиса. 

\- Чего нет, того нет, - возразил Квентин. - Я точно уверен, что мама была верна отцу, а они оба люди. 

\- Вы, человеки, смешные, - вздохнула лиса. - Такие упрямые и толстошкурые. 

Квентин возмутился. Спасение спасением, но он не собирался выслушивать оскорбления от пушного зверя - чьей-то несбывшейся муфты. 

\- Эй! Полегче, рыжий коврик. Может быть тогда перестанешь выражаться загадками?

\- Голову включи, - посоветовала лиса и в одно мгновение махнула обратно в кусты, зацепив Квентина напоследок хвостом.

Он невидящим взором уставился на куст. Достал трубку, набил, положил обратно. 

\- Да что тут вообще творится?! - наконец спросил он у дерева.

Дерево, конечно, не ответило, только вдалеке, на границе слышимости раздался визгливый хохот. Или, может, лай.

Вернулся домой Квентин тихим, задумчивым. В голове роились вопросы: почему лиса назвала его самого “человек-лис”? Почему они следят за ним, зачем спасли тогда? Он чувствовал, что все эти вопросы связаны с самым главным: почему “человек-лис”. Да, он на первом курсе сумел обернуться лисой, чтобы спастись от холода, и потом неделю его сводило с ума обилие запахов и острота инстинктов. Несколько первых дней он никак не мог понять, кого в нём больше, лисы или человека, чьи решения он принимает? Чего он хочет? Но с тех пор прошло так много времени: он ни разу после Маяковского не перекидывался зверем и позабыл бы вовсе о том, что умеет, если бы не события последних дней. 

Квентин не заметил даже, как пришел домой, пока его не окликнул Элиот:

\- Ну что, как прогулялся?

\- Нормально, - ответил он, так и не вынырнув из задумчивости. - Посидел. 

Элиот посмотрел на него странно и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал, закрыл. Квентин не заметил даже, сразу направившись за дом, где теперь стояло рядом с умывальником зеркало. Он всмотрелся в свое отражение. Может, он похож на лису? Может, это она имела в виду? Квентин наклонился ближе и прищурился.

Да не может быть. Волосы у него не рыжие, а так, коричневые, обычного непримечательного цвета. Если уж на то пошло, то в его облике сейчас гораздо больше от Карла Маркса, особенно с бородой, а вот лисьего нет совершенно ничего. Может, он всё усложняет и лиса имела в виду именно то, что он умеет превращаться? Квентин запустил пальцы в волосы. Что-то не давало ему покоя, и с этим “что-то” требовалось разобраться. Пока он вглядывался в собственное отражение, у него появилась идея, но сейчас было не время. Сейчас его ждал Элиот, который совершенно очевидно беспокоился о нём, и он был бы последней скотиной, если бы сбежал сейчас обратно в лес. Он и так причинил Элиоту слишком много горя в последние несколько дней.

Поэтому Квентин вздохнул, побрызгал на лицо водой, чтобы казалось, будто он умывался, и направился обратно в дом, где его ждали. 

Замерев на мгновение на пороге перед закрытой дверью, Квентина внезапно и очень ясно понял, словно в голове осветилась комната: его действительно по-прежнему ждали. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, и пустота, с уходом Теда сжимавшая его сердце, немного отступила. 

***  
Квентин совсем не был знаком с метафизикой смерти, но серьезно начал думать, что оставил в том проклятом лесу часть своей души, жизненной силы или ещё чего-то в том же духе, когда едва не умер. Его тянуло туда беспрестанно. Ночью он стал плохо спать и сидел часами на крыльце, курил, либо бездумно перебирал плитки мозаики. Ему не чудились голоса, зовущие в чащу - так было бы гораздо проще решить, что он просто-напросто сошел с ума. Зов был безмолвным и властным, словно между ним и лесом натянулся прочный канат, за который дергала невидимая рука. Квентин часто сидел до рассвета, до позднего утра, закутавшись в старый плед. Он мог бы встать и пойти, и Элиот ничего не узнал бы, не хватился, не проснулся. Мог бы - и не мог. 

После той туманной ночи он не мог больше уйти, не предупредив, а сказать тоже не получалось. Каждый раз, когда он заводил разговор о прогулке в лесу, у Элиота делалось такое лицо, что Квентин чувствовал себя последним уродом. Кажется, Элиот ждал, что он позовет его с собой, пойти вдвоем, но Квентин не звал, хотя это было бы так просто: пошли вместе, мы давно никуда не ходили, прогуляемся, соберем ягод. Он смотрел на Элиота и даже представлял в голове, как это будет, и что тот наконец увидит лес обычным, таким, каким они его видели уже двадцать с лишним лет, совершенно безопасным. 

Подходил, топтался - и не мог сказать. Не получалось. Что-то было неправильно. Поэтому Квентин маялся и никак не мог решить, что делать. Так прошло ещё несколько дней. Вроде всё было хорошо, но его глодало чувство приближающейся катастрофы. Не чего-то глобального и плохого (всё глобальное с ними уже произошло, когда они отправились в этот дурацкий квест), а самый обычный надвигающийся пиздец. С Элиотом что-то происходило, и самое паршивое, он в упор отказывался говорить с ним об этом. Вроде всё было в порядке, Элиот улыбался, занимался огородом (сам) и мозаикой (с ним), но что-то в выражении его лица появилось новое, непривычное и тревожащее. 

\- Да что ж такое-то? - возмутился в один момент Квентин. - Кто мне читал лекции на тему разговоров через рот, а сам молчит как рыба?

\- Кью, твой пример фактически неправилен, вспомни Фрэнсиса, - отозвался с усмешкой Элиот. - Филлорианская рыба очень даже общительна. 

\- Ладно, как неговорящая нефиллорианская рыба!

Элиот хмыкнул. Подошел к нему, поцеловал в лоб и ушел за дом, к грядкам, оставив Квентина стоять в растерянности. Он совсем было собрался с духом пойти вслед за ним и прижать его к стенке, и метафорически, и буквально, ведь Элиот так ничего и не сказал. Неожиданно тишину их двора нарушило громкое карканье, и на стол спикировал большой ворон. Он по-хозяйски походил по столу и уставился на Квентина с ожиданием. От неожиданности тот сначала не понял, что к чему, но затем заметил привязанный к лапе свиток. Квентин аккуратно подошел к птице, на всякий случай спросил разрешения и аккуратно отвязал послание, стараясь следить за клювом. Едва он закончил, ворон напоследок каркнул, тяжело взлетел и скрылся. 

\- Мда, а у меня мясо было, - пробормотал вслед Квентин и развернул письмо. Он не мог припомнить, когда они в последний раз получали почту - чуть ли не при Ариэль, когда той приходили вести от семьи. В Филлори их мир оказался таким маленьким: дом, соседи из ближайших деревень, да несколько знакомых в столице. 

Послание оказалось от Теда. Первое письмо, обрадовался Квентин и немедленно пошел за Элиотом. До этого они получили только очень толстого говорящего кролика, который просипел: “Всё ок, целую, сын” и поленился даже ускакать прочь. 

Письмо, которое они сели вдвоем читать на уличной кушетке, после того, как Элиот вымыл испачканные в земле руки, гласило:

“Пап и пап!

У меня всё отлично, так что вы зря беспокоились. Я сейчас в Уайтспайре…”

\- Правильно, - обрадовался Элиот. - Вот это мой сын. Нечего здесь делать, кроме как в столице.

Квентин шикнул на него, и они стали читать дальше.

“... в Уайтспайре, устроился охранять обозы.”

\- Кто этот юноша, я его знать не знаю, - немедленно возмутился Элиот. - Что это за плебейская работа, охранником.

Квентин засмеялся. 

\- А ты чего хотел? Чтобы он был модельером?

\- Да уж не рубить головы разбойникам.

\- Сомневаюсь, что его хватит надолго, - успокоил Квентин. - Ты знаешь сына, унаследовал наши лучшие черты: мою неземную красоту и твое шило в заднице. 

Элиот недоверчиво покачал головой и снова принялся за письмо.

“Работа мне нравится, я заодно смотрю, что тут как вокруг. Снял комнату с друзьями, обживаюсь. Так что приезжайте в гости, а ещё лучше пришлите денег, я знаю, у вас там припрятана колония золотоносных жуков.

До скорого!  
Тед.” 

\- Он в курсе вообще, что у жуков уже лет пять как запор? - спросил Элиот. - И вообще, что это такое, написать домой, только чтобы попросить денег?!

\- А ты разве так не делал? - засмеялся Квентин. - По-моему это вообще самое нормальное поведение. Уйти, спустить все деньги, попросить ещё, и дальше по кругу, пока у родителей не лопнет терпение.

\- Не делал, - поджал губы Элиот. - Единственное, что мне приходило из дома, это проклятия в мой адрес и угрозы сдать в психушку, как только я перешагну порог их дома. 

Квентин осекся, будто с разбегу влетел в невидимую стену. 

\- Ты никогда не говорил.

\- А зачем? - пожал плечами он. - И так всё понятно, к тому же я не общался с ними с восемнадцати лет. Насколько я в курсе, родителей у меня нет. 

Квентин погладил его по руке.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он, - что у тебя были такие говенные детство и юность. 

\- Забей, - ответил Элиот. - Это было давно, в другой жизни. А сейчас меня занимает другой вопрос: вышлем денег или пусть помаринуется немного?

Они посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно кивнули:

\- Пускай подождет. 

На том и порешили. Элиот порывался было вернуться к огороду, но Квентин быстро отговорил его от этого - повалил на кушетку, прижал собой и сказал:

\- Будешь дергаться, начну щекотать тебя бородой.

\- Ой, боюсь-боюсь.

\- Правильно, - Квентин распластался сверху и положил Элиоту голову на грудь. Под его ухом ровно стучало сердце. 

Элиот под ним вздохнул, а затем на его спину опустились теплые руки и сразу нырнули под рубаху.

\- Слушай, - спросил Квентин, не меняя положения головы. - Только честно. Ты в порядке?

Он ощутил, как губы коснулись его макушки.

\- Я да. 

\- А мы? Мы - в порядке?

Элиот немного помолчал. 

\- Честно? Не знаю, Кью.

У Квентина сжался желудок. Он не знал, что делать - стоило наверное отстраниться, посмотреть на Элиота, увидеть, что у того в глазах, попробовать понять, о чем тот думает. Вместо этого он замер, не шевелясь. Под его ухом по-прежнему ровно стучало сердце, даже на секунду не сбилось с ритма. Ладонь Элиота легко погладила его спину. 

\- Я правда не знаю, - сказал Элиот. - Той ночью, когда ты пропал, мне казалось, что ты уже не вернешься. Я тогда кое-что для себя решил. 

\- Что? - сердце Квентина заколотилось где-то в горле.

\- Это неважно. Тебя это не касается. 

\- Меня это касается, если после чего-ты-там-решил между нами теперь раздрай, - возразил он.

\- Не касается, - повторил Элиот. - То, что я решил, исключительно моё дело. А раздай между нами не из-за этого. 

\- Из-за чего тогда? - поинтересовался Квентин. 

\- Ты знаешь. 

\- Я спрашиваю. - На самом деле он знал. Знал и хотел, и одновременно боялся услышать. Но понимал, что услышать надо. Может, это ему поможет. Им поможет. Кому-нибудь из них поможет. 

Элиот обнял его крепче. 

\- Из-за того, что ты эгоистичная скотина, Кью, и после Ариэль некому было тебя делать лучшим человеком. 

У Квентина сжалось горло. Он приподнялся и посмотрел Элиоту в глаза.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю? - спросил он. 

Элиот легко улыбнулся, невеселой улыбкой.

\- Знаю. - Он поцеловал его и добавил тихо: - Как умеешь.

***  
Той же ночью, едва Элиот заснул, Квентин тихо поднялся, написал записку: “Ушел гулять, до утра вернусь” и, не оглядываясь, направился в лес. Ему необходимо было отвлечься и поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Карась ещё две недели назад уплыл к родственникам вниз по течению, и к тому же в нем напрочь отсутствовал даже намек на тактичность. Более того, Квентин просто не мог больше ждать. Невидимый канат между ним и лесом натянулся и словно гудел от напряжения. 

Едва зайдя под своды деревьев, он уверенно пошел вперед, словно ведомый внутренним, но вполне осязаемым компасом. Пробирался он через чащу долго, несколько часов. Пару раз споткнулся, ободрал руки о кусты, но шагал без тени сомнения, то и дело сверяясь с ощущениями: да, по-прежнему туда. Ночь была тихая, спокойная и теплая, тумана нигде не было видно, хотя Квентин то и дело оглядывался, готовый при малейшем похолодании послать Элиоту магическую весточку.

Он зашагал быстрее, то ли притягиваемый всё усиливающимся зовом, то ли гонимый подальше от дома ужасом. То, что сегодня между ними произошло, холодило ему все внутренности. Они по-прежнему не сказали друг другу слишком многого, но Квентин чувствовал, как очень скоро всё укатится к черту, в Эмберову задницу. Уже покатилось, а он понятия не имеет, как удержать хоть что-то, как всё исправить, чтобы снова возникло безоглядное, безмятежное доверие последних лет. 

Наконец внутреннее напряжение достигло пика, и Квентин понял, что он близко к цели, куда бы он ни шел. Он раздвинул рукой очередные кусты, и за ними открылась поляна. 

Поляна, на которой при свете убывающей луны игрались лисы, десятки лис. Квентин замер на середине шага, одной рукой по-прежнему придерживая куст. 

Лисы все, как одна, прекратили игры и повернули головы в его сторону. 

\- Здравствуйте? - неуверенно поздоровался Квентин. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Значит, всё это время его тянуло на лисью поляну? Но почему? Зачем?

\- О, кто у нас здесь! - из кучи-малы к нему подскочила лиса. - Квентин Колдуотер, наконец-то. Мы заждались.

Он внимательно посмотрел на зверя. Это была та же самая лиса или другая? Он не мог сказать, все они были ему на одну морду.

\- Вы ждали меня? - задал он самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных. - Зачем?

Остальные лисы подошли поближе и с любопытством уставились на него. 

\- Это тот самый? - спросила молоденькая лисичка, судя по всему ещё подросток. 

Его давнишняя знакомая повела хвостом. 

\- Да. Ничего такой, да?

Лисичка радостно тявкнула. 

\- Из него выйдет хороший лис! Правильный.

\- А я о чем, - важно подтвердила лиса. - Видишь? - она обратилась к Квентину. - Даже Фарр думает, что из тебя будет толк. 

Квентин наконец шагнул вперед, отпустив кусты. 

\- Вы хоть объясните мне, что тут происходит?

Лиса раздраженно мотнула головой, а остальные обступили его, заинтересованно обнюхивая. 

\- Ты так и не понял? Я думала, ты умнее. 

\- Ага, значит, ты девочка! - воскликнул он. 

Лиса посмотрела на него с нечитаемым выражением морды.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Квентин.

\- Тебе это так важно?

\- Вообще-то да, - ответил он. - Не могу же я назвать тебя “это”. 

\- Ты скоро узнаешь, что между собой нам не нужны имена. Мы и так знаем, кто есть кто. 

\- Но пока я не умею вас различать, - заметил Квентин. 

Лиса на мгновение обернулась к остальным и, словно получив безмолвное согласие, снова взглянула на него. 

\- Сейчас ты всё поймёшь, - сказала она. - Только не пялься.

\- Что?.. - не понял Квентин, но договорить не успел. Лиса перед ним задергалась, как в припадке, упала на бок. В следующий момент она словно сжалась в небольшой меховой шар, а затем из шара потянулись конечности, и перед ним встала совершенно обнаженная длинноволосая женщина. 

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Квентин. 

\- Я же сказала, не пялься, - усмехнулась она. 

Квентин не мог не пялиться: еще несколько секунд назад перед ним был обыкновенный зверь, а сейчас - голая женщина, тонкая и красивая, с небольшой высокой грудью, длинными темными волосами и очень знакомым насмешливым выражением лица. Голых женщин Квентин не видел вот уже почти пятнадцать лет, и совершенно не ожидал обнаружить посреди леса на поляне. 

\- Ты оборотень? - спросил он, когда снова обрел дар речи. Лисы при этих словах засмеялись. 

\- В каком-то смысле. Только я не человек, оборачивающийся лисой. 

\- Но как? - Квентин растерялся и прочертил рукой в воздухе невнятный силуэт, в котором угадывалась женская фигура. - Ты же вот.

\- Глупый, - засмеялась она. - Я лиса, которая умеет оборачиваться женщиной. И нет, - добавила она, заметив его выражение лица. - Это не одно и то же. 

Квентин стоял, ошеломленный, стараясь смотреть исключительно ей в лицо. Было трудно, особенно из-за того, что ему чудилось, будто все лисы без исключения смотрят на него со злоехидными выражениями на мордах. 

\- Но теперь-то я точно должен к тебе как-то обращаться. 

\- Пока можешь называть меня Ию. А потом поймешь, что тебе это не нужно.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился он. - Очень приятно.

\- Ещё бы, - хмыкнула она и взяла его за руку. - Пойдём, сядем, я тебе всё объясню. 

Ию была потрясающая. Она не стеснялась, не прикрывалась; в ней не было ни капли зажатости, словно её укрывали королевские меха, а не один лишь воздух. Она отвела его под дерево, где они сели: Квентин - неловко привалившись к стволу, Ию - с совершенно прямой спиной, поджав под себя ноги.

\- Мы - клан лис-оборотней, - начала она. - Наши предки жили в Филлори с самого сотворения, были самыми обычными говорящими лисами. Затем наш праотец Филмар влюбился в волшебницу, и та научила его, как обращаться человеком. Филмар обучил остальных, и скоро каждый член нашего клана, каждый лисенок мог превращаться по собственному желанию. 

\- Тогда почему вы не живете среди людей? - удивился Квентин. 

\- А зачем? - пожала плечами Ию. - Мы ведь лисы. В человеческой жизни слишком много ненужного, сложного. Нам так больше нравится. Когда нам что-то требуется, мы выходим к людям. В остальное время мы живем так, как хотим, никто нам не указ.

\- Так странно, - произнес Квентин тихо. - Я ведь читал все книги о Филлори. Я жил здесь больше двадцати лет и не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

\- Мало кто знает, - заметила она. - Наша жизнь - только наша. Таков наш закон.

\- А я? - спросил он. - Откуда вы знаете обо мне? Причем тут вообще я?

\- Мы почуяли тебя, как только ты поселился здесь. В тебе живет лиса - мы такие вещи знаем сразу. Она спит сейчас, слишком давно она не была на воле. Нехорошо так делать, Квентин Колдуотер, - Ию расстроенно покачала головой. - Ещё немного, и лиса бы умерла от тоски. Лисы должны бегать. 

\- Но почему вы так долго ждали? - Квентин никак не мог взять в толк. Паззл из всего, что рассказала ему Ию, упорно не желал складываться. - Почему я так долго жил, ничего не зная о вас?

Ию немного печально улыбнулась.

\- Ты должен был прийти к нам сам. Если бы мы пришли к тебе, ничего бы не получилось. У тебя было слишком много забот, человеческая жизнь была в тебе слишком прочна, чтобы у тебя снова получилось превратиться.

\- А сейчас, хочешь сказать, нет? - он похолодел от этой мысли. Неужели лиса говорит, что его теперь ничего не держит? А как же Элиот? А мозаика?

\- Оно слабеет, - сказала она, и по загривку Квентина побежали мурашки. - То, что тебя держит, с каждым днем теряет силу. Теперь ты можешь снова научиться быть лисом. 

\- И зачем это мне? - удивился он. 

Ию засмеялась - громко, свободно. 

\- Ты ведь помнишь, каким легким был, когда стал зверем. Какой мир был свежий, потрясающий. Ты был счастлив тогда, впервые в жизни по-настоящему счастлив. Под твоими лапами был снег, в ушах свистел ветер, и ты никогда до этого не чувствовал настолько полно. 

Квентин промолчал. Ему было нечего возразить. Завораживающий низкий голос Ию метким уколом унёс его обратно, на первый курс, когда они с Элис бегали среди сугробов и грелись друг о друга, любили друг друга.

\- А теперь скажи, что не хочешь снова быть живым, - попросила Ию. 

Квентин посмотрел на неё, на длинные тёмные волосы, падающие на ключицы. На желтые с искрой глаза, на спокойное умное лицо.

Посмотрел - и не смог возразить. 

Ию кивнула. 

\- Я знаю, Квентин Колдуотер. Поэтому всё, что осталось - вспомнить то, что ты и так давно знаешь, как делать. 

Квентин засомневался. Его одолевала некая иллюзорность, нереальность происходящего, словно он смотрел на самого себя из-под переливающейся в лунном свете толщи воды. Вокруг - сплошные блики, и не понять, что видишь на самом деле. Он сидел на поляне в лесу, в окружении лис, которые на него смотрели внимательно, ожидающе, и понимал, что сейчас он принимает важное решение, которое разделит его жизнь на две части. Он не знал точно, на какие именно, но чувство было всепоглощающим: решалось нечто фундаментальное. 

Квентин посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Где-то там, в нескольких километрах был дом, его дом. И Элиот, который стал его партнером, спутником жизни. То, о чем молодой Квентин не мог и помыслить, когда погнался за листком неизданной части “Филлори и дальше”. Там было задание его жизни, возвращение магии для всей Земли. Там он построил свою семью, потерял жену, вырастил сына - вместе с Элиотом, взявшим на себя роль сначала друга, потом любовника, затем мужа и отца. С Элиотом, который был с ним каждую минуту каждого дня - в мыслях, поступках, в каждом своём действии. С Элиотом, которого Квентин полюбил очень давно и накрепко. Тогда отчего ему так отчаянно, до боли в животе хочется иметь что-то своё? Что не касается больше никого, куда нет доступа ни семье, ни квесту, ни предназначению?

Ию склонила голову набок, ожидая ответа. Квентин закрыл глаза, представил, как Элиот спит сейчас, раскинув руки на кровати. На короткую секунду ему захотелось оказаться рядом, разделить эту ночь и спокойный сон, и все последующие ночи, до тех пор, пока они не найдут “красоту жизни”. Но затем перед его мысленным взором снова предстал сон, где он бежит вперед в лисьей шкуре - туда, где его так давно терпеливо ждали. 

Вдалеке его ждал Элиот, то, что осталось от когда-то полной забот и радостей жизни. А здесь, прямо здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки - те, кто ощущался как давно потерянная и вновь обретенная семья. 

Квентин резко выдохнул, решительно поднялся, и глаза Ию перед ним вспыхнули желтой радостью. Он взяла его за руки и под радостные лисьи крики повела в центр поляны. Он ощутил, как в ногу ему ткнулся нос, один, второй - лисы приветствовали его. Они радовались принятому решению. 

\- А теперь, - сказала Ию, когда они остановились, - закрой глаза, слушай и не мешай себе же. Твоя лиса всё сделает сама. 

Квентин послушно опустил веки и стал слушать. Он чувствовал себя глупо, стоя посреди поляны, в окружении говорящих зверей. Как будто во сне. Вокруг него были самые обычные звуки ночного леса: давно привычное чириканье птиц, шуршание листвы, ветерок. Ничего такого, к чему стоило бы прислушаться. Громче всего шумела кровь в голове, да носились мысли, которые он безуспешно пытался успокоить. То и дело подмывало открыть глаза и глянуть - есть ли ещё лисы, смотрят ли на него? Или давно уже бесшумно скрылись в лесу, оставив его стоять на поляне дурак дураком. 

Квентин принялся дышать медленно и размеренно, как его учили ещё давно, в Брейкбиллз. “Правильное дыхание - основа магии” - зазвучал в его голове зычный голос Маяковского. “Забудьте о книжках, придурки”, - продолжил голос. - “Настоящая магия творится вашими бестолковыми телами”. 

Медленно и размеренно. Вдох-выдох-вдох. Кровь в голове застучала сильнее, громче. “Слушай”, - повторила в его голове Ию. - “Слушай внимательно, не пропускай ни удара”. И он стал слушать. 

Тум-тудум. Тум-тудум. Тум-тудум. 

Скоро звуки леса стихли, ушли на второй план, и всё, что Квентин стал слышать - как равномерно стучит сердце у него в груди вместе с дыханием. Вдох-тум-тудум-выдох. Тум-тудум. Постепенно ритм стал громче, заполонил собой всё пространство внутри. Сердце стало оглушающим, зазвучало набатом, зовом, которому невозможно противиться. Глаза Квентина закатились, и он упал в траву. Сердце зарокотало водопадом, лихорадочно заколотилось, и вокруг не стало больше ничего, кроме всепоглощающего ритма. Тело Квентина выгнулось на земле, руки заскребли по траве и камням, отчаянно пытаясь схватить что-то, удержать. Грохот стал нервным, отчаянным, и он понял, что выход у него есть только один: раствориться, перестать быть тем, кто он есть сейчас, иначе Квентина этот ритм уничтожит, размажет. 

И он перестал. Осторожно поднялся, прислушиваясь к себе, - грохот стих, как не бывало. 

Рядом счастливо засмеялась Ию, и её голос немедленно подхватили остальные. Квентин медленно открыл глаза и тут же вскрикнул. Изо рта вырвалось тявканье. Всё было… Было… У него закружилась голова. Всё было другим, и новым, и прежним, но глубже, многомернее. Как будто его обычное человеческое зрение обрело дополнительные измерения, и они, эти измерения, были такими… красивыми. Он по-прежнему различал цвета, но они стали ярче, насыщеннее, особенно зеленый. Квентин никогда не думал, что у зеленого столько оттенков, пятьдесят, нет, семьдесят. Он принялся было считать, но немедленно сбился, потому что его нос наполнили запахи, о, столько запахов! Он тут же понял, почему лисы обычно не пользуются именами между собой. Зачем они нужны, если можно без слов различать друг друга. У каждой стоящей на поляне лисы был свой запах, отдельный и неповторимый. Квентин втянул в себя воздух, и каждый аромат рассказал ему больше, чем когда-либо могли слова. 

Он взволнованно подпрыгнул на месте и ещё раз, от радости. Тело пружинило, полнилось силой, а четыре лапы были так удобны и устойчивы! Куда там длинным неповоротливым двум ногам. И хвост, о-о-о, хвост! Он повернул голову и увидел его - роскошный, пушистый. Он повел хвостом в разные стороны, извернулся, пытаясь ухватить его передними лапами и покатился по земле в попытке поймать. Хвост всё ускользал, но Квентин не сдавался, закружился, перебирая неустойчивыми пока ногами. В конце концов он сумел, свернувшись кольцом, схватить зубами кончик хвоста, и тут же выпустил, удивившись ощущению шерсти во рту. Он вскочил, не услышав, а скорее почувствовав звук, движение на краю поляны. Каким-то чувством он знал, что это из-под земли выкапывается крот. Квентин метнулся туда и стал рыть лапами землю, пока не увидел зверька. Действительно, крот! Первым его порывом было вцепиться зубами и вытащить крота, показать остальным, перекусить маленький хребет. В этот момент его человеческая часть сморщила нос при мысли о грязном маленьком создании, о крови. Усилием воли он заставил себя отойти от норы и вернулся к остальным, где его немедленно сбила с ног Ию, и они покатились по траве, играясь друг с другом. 

К ним немедленно присоединились остальные, и Квентин бегал, прыгал, принюхивался, узнавая каждого из стаи, легко кусал и принимал укусы, бил лапами и радовался, как он радовался. Он кричал от радости, и остальные лисы подхватывали его крик, слали высоко в небо, к луне. 

\- Теперь ты понимаешь? - спросила его Ию, когда они, устав, побежали напиться к реке. Квентин смотрел на свои лапы у кромки воды, на то, как переливается в неясном свете шерсть Ию, как её окутывает уже знакомый головокружительный запах силы, проворства и власти. Ему было интересно, как пахнет он сам.

\- Теперь я понимаю, - ответил Квентин. - Господи, где были мои мозги. 

\- Они спали, - засмеялась Ию, и в тот момент он был уверен, что не слышал ничего прекраснее лисьего смеха. - Вместе с тобой. Но теперь ты проснулся, я так рада. Мы все так рады. Теперь ты один из нас. 

Квентин подошел ближе, ткнулся носом ей в шею, и его немедленно окутал её аромат. Один из нас. Теперь он - гораздо большее, чем он сам. Отныне у него есть стая, большая семья, как он всегда и хотел. До этого момента он даже не знал, как сильно этого хотел.

\- А я как рад. Спасибо.

\- Тогда побежали? - предложила его лисья подруга. - Мне нужно тебе ещё столько показать. Целый лес, целый новый мир.  

Остаток ночи для Квентина слился в один сплошной поток счастья. Он плохо помнил, что происходило - слишком было много всего, слишком яркие впечатления. Он бежал посреди стаи, окруженный своими братьями и сестрами. Тело пружинило, было целеустремленным, как стрела. Мышцы сами знали, что делать, и так сладко было, так здорово передать управление от головы телу. Он устал жить свою жизнь головой, она слишком много думала, и большинство мыслей были невеселыми. Но у лисы не было тоски. У лисы не было сожалений, только лес, только ветер в ушах, мягкая трава под лапами. Не появилось сожалений и когда одна из лис загнала зайца и принесла Квентину в зубах, положила перед ним, сказав: “Ешь. Сегодня мы радуемся новому брату и несем ему подарки”. Он впился зубами в мягкое тельце, и вкус крови на языке оказался самым невероятным из того, что он когда-либо пробовал. Теперь он по-настоящему понял, почему кровь - это жизнь. Она и была жизнью - густая, соленая, великолепная. Его человеческая часть в это мгновение забилась в ужасе, но Квентину было всё равно. Человек не имел никакого отношения к тому, чем он был сейчас. Человек был именем, его прошлым, всем тем, что позволило ему стать обратно собой, и он был благодарен. Но теперь этот человек должен был утихнуть и позволить ему самому впервые за много лет беспрепятственно наслаждаться жизнью. 

Очнулся от блаженства Квентин только когда он повалился, изнуренный, на землю, переплетясь в клубок с остальными лисами, а вдалеке зарозовело небо. В голове словно переключился рычаг, и человек-Квентин взял на себя управление. Вспыхнула ослепительная мысль-стрела: Элиот. Его ведь не было всю ночь, и один Эмбер знает, что тот подумает, если проснется один. Квентин поднялся, отряхнулся и сказал резко напрягшейся рядом с ним Ию:

\- Мне пора. 

\- Зачем тебе уходить? - удивилась она. - Оставайся с нами. 

\- Не могу, - ответил Квентин. - Я… Я должен идти. Меня ждут. 

\- Но ведь и мы тебя ждем, - возразил Хейлунг, пожилой лис с серебристой шубой. - Мы тебя так долго ждали. 

\- Простите меня, - опустил уши Квентин. - Я знаю, но мне действительно надо идти. Я вернусь, обещаю вам. Я скоро вернусь. 

Он потрусил прочь от поляны как можно быстрее, точно зная, что если остановится хоть на секунду, уже не сможет никуда уйти. Ему требовалась вся решимость, которой он когда-либо обладал, чтобы вернуться к единственному, что ещё имело для Квентина-человека значение. Лисы заскулили ему вслед, и он побежал быстрее, лишь бы не слышать их жалобный плач. 

Квентин не помнил направления, откуда пришел, но его вело особое чутье, которым он упивался всю ночь: глубинное знание о лесе, способность читать его как открытую книгу. Он точно знал, что река находится севернее, а дом - на северо-востоке, и если он сейчас побежит во весь дух, то успеет ещё до того, как полностью рассветет. Когда он наконец добрался до дома, солнце как раз поднялось, и Квентин едва с разбегу не ввалился в хижину, когда недоуменно остановился перед дверью: ручка на ней была слишком высоко, и он понял, что совершенно забыл, что до сих пор находится в лисьей форме. А спросить, как превращаться обратно, он не удосужился! За всю ночь! Квентин занервничал и заметался на пороге. Что, если он так и не сможет перекинуться в человека? Через несколько часов Элиот проснется, не найдет его рядом, и… Квентин оборвал свои лихорадочные мысли. Всё хорошо, нужно успокоиться, дышать, и попробовать повторить ровно то же самое, что он делал, когда оборачивался лисой. На всякий случай он завернул за дом и встал за сараем, чтобы его не было видно из окон, переступил лапами, ища устойчивое положение и, подумав, сел, обернув хвост вокруг себя. Ему до сих пор нравилось смотреть на хвост.

Закрыв глаза, Квентин задышал, стараясь прислушиваться к биению собственного сердца. В этот раз размеренно дышать было тяжелее. Если человека отвлекали только мысли, то лису отвлекало всё вокруг: он буквально шкурой ощущал окружающую природу. Каждое дуновение ветра, шелест травы, стрекот насекомых, запахи находящихся неподалеку кроличьих нор, и (о да!), запах самого Элиота, который чувствовался повсюду. Даже для лисы этот запах был невероятно привлекательным, и Квентин отчаянно старался абстрагироваться от всего суетного. Через невероятно долгие полчаса старательного сопения у него стало получаться. Одуряющая отчетливость всего, что его окружало, отступила, и сквозь неё стал проступать стук сердца. С удивлением он понял, что сердце лисы бьется куда чаще человеческого. Хотя, так наверное и должно быть, ведь жизнь лис проходит гораздо быстрее. Интересно, век лис-оборотней тоже короток?

Квентин с усилием подавил в себе эти мысли. Не думать. Дышать. Так же, как раньше, вдох-выдох. Скоро размеренный шум заполнил его голову, замедлил сердцебиение. Он почувствовал, как сознание начало путаться, словно он засыпал. Последней мыслью, которая никак не могла перебить равномерный оглушающий грохот, была: “Я обязательно должен превратиться обратно”. 

***  
Очнулся Квентин на спине, на том же самом месте, за сараем. Первое, что он сделал, открыв глаза, это поднял руки к лицу. Слава богам, руки оказались человеческими. С некоторым трудом он поднялся - сначала на колени, упираясь ладонями в землю, затем, держась за стену сарая, на ноги. Голова кружилась, а стоять прямо оказалось неожиданно высоко. Ноги ощущались резиновыми и неповоротливыми.

\- И как мы умудряемся на них ходить, - заговорил он сам с собой, с одной лишь целью - услышать собственный голос и удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Он глянул на небо: солнце едва сместилось, значит прошло не более получаса с тех пор, как он начал превращаться обратно. Но если бы он знал, что эта процедура настолько неприятна, десять раз бы подумал. Квентина тошнило, перед глазами всё плыло, а держать равновесие оказалось той ещё задачей. Аккуратно, по стеночке, он дошел до входной двери, тихо приоткрыл и, удостоверившись, что Элиот крепко спит, как можно тише просочился внутрь. Едва закрыв за собой дверь, он сполз по ней на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Отчего-то каждое, даже самое простое движение требовало неимоверных усилий, как будто его мозг разучился управлять человеческим телом. Всё вокруг стало таким странным: запахи были по-прежнему невероятно острыми и отчетливыми, а вот пространственное зрение играло с ним злые шутки, искажая расстояния между предметами, их форму и даже цвета. Он наклонился, чтобы стащить с себя ботинки, и только в этот миг обнаружил, что их нет, а сам он совершенно голый. Должно быть, вся его одежда осталась в лесу, когда он превратился… Придется вернуться, подумалось ему, но сейчас об этом беспокоиться сил не было. Квентин медленно, на четвереньках (ему до сих пор так казалось устойчивее) пополз к кровати и, смахнув на пол оставленную Элиоту записку, забрался на простыни. Он с удовольствием вытянулся на постели, прислушиваясь к ощущению гудящих по всему телу мышц, и вдохнул запах лавандовой отдушки, которой они пользовались, и лежащего рядом Элиота. Лаванда ему раньше всегда нравилась, но сейчас она пахла слишком остро, очень насыщенно, и Квентин едва не чихнул. А вот Элиот… Элиот пах абсолютно завораживающе. Ему всегда нравился запах Элиота, особенно во время секса, но до этого момента он никогда не думал, что магия тоже может пахнуть. Элиот был весь окутан магией, словно невесомой завесой, и Квентин только сейчас понял, насколько много в нём силы. Такая сила пьянила, притягивала к себе, и ему немедленно захотелось вдохнуть глубже, попробовать. Он придвинулся ближе, ткнулся носом Элиоту в шею и тут же почувствовал, что возбуждается. Он сам не мог понять, от чего - глубины, интенсивности запахов, от исходящей от его тела, как солнечные лучи, магии и силы, либо от самого Элиота, который во сне выглядел так, что хотелось немедленно отбросить одеяло и прижаться всем телом?

Квентин подумал было исполнить это немедленно, но тут его организм дал о себе знать очередной волной головокружения, настолько сильной, что кровать закачалась, как на морском корабле. Он вздохнул, устроился поудобнее, по-прежнему касаясь носом шеи Элиота и вдыхая его потрясающий запах, закрыл глаза и немедленно провалился в глубокий сон. 

Пробуждение было приятным. Элиот по-прежнему лежал рядом; видимо, он проспал совсем немного, час или два. Квентин чувствовал себя на удивление отдохнувшим и куда более собранным, как будто мозг за эти часы возобновил контроль над телом. Руки-ноги ощущались вполне привычно, но зрение и обоняние остались лисьими, и он, закрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул. Аромат Элиота немедленно окружил его: волнующий, манящий, яркий. Золотая дымка, окутывающая всё вокруг. За этим запахом он мог бы последовать куда угодно, хоть в преисподнюю. Поддавшись стремительно накатившему желанию, Квентин приник губами к шее Элиота, поцеловал легко сначала за ухом, затем возле ключицы, провел языком к кадыку и выше, под самый подбородок. Элиот заворочался, легко и сладко застонал, и Квентин понял, что у него полностью сорвало крышу. Тот пах так умопомрачительно, что хотелось его прижимать, целовать, облизывать совершенно везде. Он не мог вспомнить, хотел ли он когда-нибудь так сильно, и противиться этим инстинктам было выше его сил. Квентин понимал, что причиной тому лиса, так же было и с Элис - животное желание, страсть, похоть. Но Элис никогда так не пахла. Её сила была другой, холодной и жесткой, а Элиот - чистое, бархатное золото, теплая река, истинная мощь магии. Неудивительно, что против него никто не мог устоять. Удивительно то, как он сам мог быть таким глухим к этому зову и поначалу так долго противиться, особенно в первый год и ещё раньше, в Брейкбиллз. 

Квентин продолжил целовать и облизывать Элиота - торопливо, по-животному, резко вдыхая его меняющийся запах: тот проснулся от ласк и с удивлением распахнул глаза. К сонному аромату начали примешиваться истома и вожделение, и ничего лучше за всю свою жизнь он не обонял. 

\- Кью?

\- Молчи, ради бога, - пробормотал Квентин.

Элиот потянулся к нему, поднял от своей груди, от напрягшихся сосков, которыми Квентин был увлечен, так, чтобы их лица находились друг напротив друга. Заглянул в глаза вопросительно, и у Квентина на мгновение сбилось дыхание. Там была страсть, привычные ему желание и нежность, которые были всегда, когда они занимались сексом, но были ещё и вопрос, и подозрение. Этого раньше он не видел никогда. 

\- Я так тебя хочу, господи, - выдохнул он Элиоту прямо в губы и немедленно поцеловал, крепко, торопливо. - Так соскучился, - продолжил он шептать в перерывах между касаниями губ. - Как будто вечность не видел, не трогал. 

Элиот застонал ему в рот, и остатки самообладания Квентина немедленно растворились в этом стоне. Он отстранился, схватил его за плечи, прижал к постели, прикусил плечо - сильно, почти до крови, и немедленно, немного виновато зализал укус. Рука Элиота, неизвестно когда оказавшаяся на его ягодице, сжалась сильнее, а вторая ухватилась за затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы. Тягучий стон Элиота прозвучал для Квентина музыкой - спусковой крючок, после которого он перестал осознавать, что творит. Дальнейшее слилось для него в сплошной дикий, экстатический поток. Они катались по кровати, и их ласки напоминали борьбу - так, играя, он боролся с лисами этой ночью. Резкие движения, царапины, укусы - у них подобное было не в первый раз, но впервые Квентин полностью утратил над собой контроль, отдался потоку, который весь был Элиот, весь был страсть. Он никогда так полно не чувствовал: каждый сантиметр кожи, острый, прекрасный запах пота, и ещё более удивительный запах возбужденного члена. Он попробовал языком каждый дюйм кожи Элиота, обвел губами каждое родимое пятно, взял в рот его член с таким наслаждением, крепко прижав бедра Элиота к кровати, словно открывал его для себя впервые. Только их первый осознанный, по обоюдному выбору, раз был полон осторожности и невысказанных вопросов, и поэтому сейчас оказалось несоизмеримо лучше. Потому что для Квентина больше не осталось в теле Элиота загадок, он знал всё, он знал как и вбирал в себя каждый звук, всякое, даже малейшее, движение. И когда Квентин, не в силах больше противиться невнятным, рваным мольбам, вошел в него, быстро и резко, лицом к лицу, как они оба и хотели, и их запахи перемешались в нечто удивительное, они сами перемешались в нечто совсем особенное, чего по отдельности не могло быть, в этот самый момент он готов был пережить пускай сотню болезненных превращений, лишь бы ещё хоть раз испытать такую полноту чувств. То, как Элиот двигался под ним, то, как обвивал ногами его поясницу, какими были его потемневшие глаза, как проступили капельки крови на расцарапанных плечах - медная, терпкая нота в аромате их безумия… Они, в итоге, свалились с кровати, уже в конце, и долго смеялись, не размыкая объятий, вдыхая каждый свой запах на коже друг друга и аромат их секса. 

\- Ничего себе, - в конце концов сказал Элиот, легко поглаживая голову Квентина у себя на груди. Они по-прежнему были на полу, и Квентин уже ощутил спиной подбирающийся сквозняк, но лежать, переплетясь в объятиях, было слишком хорошо. - У нас что, сезон бабьего лета в личной жизни? Не то, чтобы я был против, - тут же добавил он. 

\- Вот и не противься, - улыбнулся Квентин и потерся головой о его плечо.

\- Мне просто интересно. 

\- Что именно? - Квентина начало снова клонить в сон, но слезть с Элиота и перебраться на кровать было выше его сил. Он почувствовал, как чужие пальцы коснулись его лба, очертили бровь и нашли удобное место на шее, где стали легко, бездумно поглаживать - так, что по его загривку побежали приятные мурашки. 

\- Что с тобой происходит, - серьезно ответил тот. - Ты последнее время сам не свой. 

\- А какой? - спросил Квентин, подавив зевок. 

\- Разный. Слишком разный. То сидишь тоскуешь, то пропадаешь в лесу, а то… - Небольшая пауза в речи Элиота затянулась, но он, подумав, продолжил. - А то набрасываешься на меня, словно у нас не было секса года три, не меньше. 

\- Ты здорово пахнешь, - признался он. - Как тут удержишься. 

Они помолчали.

\- Квентин?

\- Да?

\- Я надеюсь, ты мне расскажешь, что с тобой творится. 

Квентин внутренне напрягся. Да, нужно было рассказать, это ведь Элиот, его Элиот, от которого у него так давно не было никаких тайн, с которым они вместе разделили каждый прожитый день на протяжении уже двадцати двух лет. Он должен был сказать. Это ведь очень просто: открыть рот и признаться, что вот так и так, лисы. Он теперь умеет снова превращаться в лису, и для его лисы нет ничего слаще, чем находиться рядом с Элиотом, и никакой бег по ночным холмам не может с этим сравниться, и его лиса полюбила Элиота так же, как любит и человек… Квентин непременно ему всё расскажет, но чуть позже, когда не будет так хотеться спать, и когда он сам всё осознает и разложит в голове, а инстинкты перестанут так громко кричать. Когда он сам поймет.

\- Со мной всё хорошо, клянусь, - вместо этого произнёс он. - Я переживал после ухода Теда, но теперь всё хорошо. 

Это было правдой, очень урезанной, но правдой - теперь действительно всё было в порядке, даже лучше. Элиот вздохнул, и его пальцы перестали гладить Квентина за ухом. 

\- Ладно, - ответил он. - Пусть так. 

Квентин немедленно потянулся за его ладонью, поднес пальцы к губам и принялся медленно целовать их, каждый по отдельности, а затем центр ладони. 

\- Всё правда хорошо, - сказал он. - Очень, очень хорошо. Особенно, когда мы так лежим. 

\- У меня вообще-то спина затекла, - хмыкнул Элиот. - Кровать?

\- Кровать, - подтвердил Квентин. - И спать. 

Они перебрались обратно в постель и молча лежали, обнявшись, пока Квентина окончательно не сморило. В какой-то момент на краю сознания ему почудился скрип, и левому боку стало холодно, но он провалился в сон прежде, чем смог открыть глаза и проверить, в чем дело. 

***  
С этой ночи жизнь Квентина непоправимо разделилась на две совершенно неравные половины. И с каждой последующей ночью половины эти разъезжались друг от друга всё дальше и дальше, так, что очень скоро он просто не знал, как удержать их рядом, склеить в одну целую нормальную жизнь. 

Днём они с Элиотом занимались всем тем, чем занимались последние годы: несколько часов посвящали мозаике, Квентин плел корзины и немного упражнялся игре на домре; Элиот занимался огородом и варил джем из поздних филлорийских абрикосов, закатывал затем в банки и пах сам абрикосами, сахаром и пряными травами. По вечерам они читали (чаще перечитывали) купленные в деревне книги, и Элиот делал наброски в специальной тетради: записывал, что помнил, из разных курсов Брейкбиллз, с поправками на особенности местных компонентов и магической насыщенности различных ландшафтов в Филлори. Он не терял надежды, что у Теда может открыться магический дар, и тогда записи обязательно пригодятся. 

А ночью… По ночам у Квентина были приключения. На следующий день после своего первого превращения он тихо, надеясь что Элиот не заметил пропавшую одежду, отыскал с помощью заклинания ту самую поляну, на которой встретил лис, и ускользнул, пока тот был занят консервацией. В такие моменты Элиот мог не заметить даже конца света, если только этот конец не начнет бить банки. Лис на поляне не оказалось, и Квентин с некоторым разочарованием отправился обратно. В ту ночь он не осмелился отправиться гулять, хотя его обострившиеся чувства улавливали их присутствие неподалеку: они бегали в окрестностях, смеялись и звали его к себе, без слов, но ему больше не требовались слова, чтобы услышать их зов - всем вибрирующем от жажды бега телом. 

Он полночи прометался тогда, комкая простынь и одеяло, разрываясь между отчаянным желанием побегать на воле и остаться рядом с Элиотом, привязанный виной крепче (как ему казалось), чем веревками. Но следующей ночью он не выдержал, и едва дыхание Элиота выровнялось и тот стал легко посвистывать во сне носом, выскользнул на улицу, разделся в кустах за сараем, ежась от холодеющего воздуха, и перекинулся, как в первый раз, только легче, гораздо легче. Он словно скользнул в уже знакомую шкуру - не было ни мучительного оглушающего сердцебиения, ни боли от выворачивающихся суставов. Он просто уменьшился и оброс шерстью, как будто так всегда было. Встряхнувшись, он побежал в чащу, ведомый чутьем, серебристой дорожкой запахов. 

Своих братьев и сестер он нагнал очень скоро и немедленно примкнул к охоте на зайцев. В этот раз он запомнил гораздо больше - то, как дополняется человеческое зрение звериным, как различаются запахи, хрустят под зубами косточки, сколько всего происходит в лесу, если полагаться на все свои инстинкты и слушать, нюхать, ощущать шкурой, лапами, хвостом, насколько многое он упускал раньше, будучи человеком. Человек, оказывается, не видит и не слышит ничего вокруг, настолько занятый самим собой, что ему ни до чего нет дела, кроме собственных переживаний. Лисе же доступно было всё. Лисы являлись частью леса, и лес принимал их, как родных, вечно свободных и играющих детей. Ию научила его Зову. “Позови”, - говорила она. - “Позови нас так, и мы придем, где бы мы ни были, услышим, как бы ни были далеко”. И Квентин немедленно закричал, завыл и почувствовал, как от него во все стороны распустились тонкие, едва видимые нити, к каждой лисе вокруг него и дальше, глубже в лес, за границы Филлори, возможно - за границы мира, прямо в небо. 

\- Видишь, сколько нас? - Ию помахивала хвостом и довольно вывалила язык из пасти. - Мы повсюду, ты никогда больше не будешь один. 

Квентин захотел улыбнуться, но лисий рот оказался не приспособлен для улыбки, и он взамен потерся головой о загривок Ию. 

\- Слушай, я давно хотел спросить, - сказал он. 

\- Про ту ночь? - сразу отозвалась она.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - удивился Квентин. 

\- У тебя это написано на морде, в глазах. Ты пахнешь этим вопросом. 

Он немедленно уткнулся носом себе в бок, но услышал только запах теплой, слегка влажной шерсти. 

\- Откуда?.. Ладно, неважно. - Он попытался сосредоточиться, хотя его нос постоянно отвлекался на вездесущие следы-запахи грызунов и других лис. - Что произошло той ночью, когда вы меня спасли? - наконец спросил он. - Откуда взялся туман? Почему не работала магия?

\- Ты такой любопытный, - Ию тронула его лапой и тут же отскочила игриво, приглашая побегать, поиграть в догонялки. 

Квентин дернул ушами и не сдвинулся с места, хотя на долю секунды часть его едва не пустилась с ней наперегонки. 

\- Мне нужно знать, - упрямо сказал он. - Ию.

Она вздохнула. 

\- Ладно. Хотя, по-хорошему, тебе оно не нужно. Это наше дело, клановое, кровное. 

\- Ты же сказала, я один из вас, - обиделся Квентин. 

\- Это правда, - Ию повернула голову, глядя в сторону, явно о чём-то размышляя: её уши напряженно вздрагивали, а кончик хвоста нервно подергивался. - Но ты лис по сердцу, не по крови. Твоя кровь человеческая, ты вырос в другом мире. Тебе неизвестна наша история, твои предки не жертвовали жизнью на благо клана. 

\- Ты не права, - возразил он. - То есть права, но только в том, что касается прошлого. Моё настоящее и будущее теперь вместе с вами. Туман привел меня к вам. Я должен знать. 

Ию теперь отвернулась от него совсем, ища кого-то среди деревьев. Квентин заметил, как она скользнула взглядом по Хейлунгу, старейшему лису клана, как тот слегка склонил голову, будто разрешая, и тогда она снова повернулась обратно.

\- Ладно, - сказала она. - Ладно, слушай сюда. 

Квентин подался вперед.

\- Филлори - молодой мир относительно прочих. Он рыхлый, неустоявшийся и находится на стыке многих других миров. Иногда сюда заходят чужие боги или волшебники, не принадлежащие этому миру. Почти всегда они проходят мимо, не нарушая порядка, для них это лишь очередная дорога, как тысячи других. Иногда они остаются тут жить, как Белая Дева или Великий Петух, хотя, как по мне, он типичный павлин. Но речь не о нём. - Ию отвлеклась почесать себя лапой за ухом. - Давно, когда ещё были живы дети и внуки Филмара, первого оборотня, наш мир посетил чужой бог. Хотя я не знаю, был ли он богом либо просто могущественным колдуном. Его приход в наш мир ознаменовался таким же туманом, в который попал ты сам. 

Квентин кивнул и нетерпеливо переступил лапами - дескать, продолжай. Вот оно, вот!

\- Этот бог-колдун мог принимать несколько форм, как и мы. Он оборачивался и человеком, а его лесная сущность оказалась оленем с девятью рогами. Я не знаю, кто кому перешел дорогу первым. Наши предания гласят, что колдун-олень разозлился, когда лисы помешали его охоте, и уничтожил целый клан в филлорианских лесах, не пожалев даже лисят. Лисам Лории пришлось селиться здесь новыми семьями после его ухода, чтобы соблюсти баланс, чтобы не прервалась ветвь в здешних землях. С тех самых пор все лисы-оборотни Филлори поклялись отомстить за своих предков и убить колдуна.

Шерсть на загривке Квентина встала дыбом. 

\- Но нельзя просто взять и убить бога, - воскликнул он. - Я знаю, я пытался!

Ию посмотрела на него с недоумением. 

\- Ты убил бога?

\- Ну… - Квентин замялся. - Ещё нет. 

\- Не понимаю.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся он. - Вы не сможете его убить, если он бог! Ты сама сказала, что не знаешь, бог он или волшебник. 

Ию вздохнула и опустила взгляд. 

\- Поэтому я и не хотела тебе говорить. Знала, что не поймешь. 

\- Но…

\- Если он колдун - мы убьем его. А если бог - мы будем убивать его снова и снова. 

\- Вы тоже ведь можете погибнуть! - возмутился Квентин. - Бессмысленно погибнуть! И зачем? Ради того, что случилось сотни лет назад?

Лиса поднялась и оскалилась, показав белые зубы, выгнув спину дугой.

\- А ты бы не стал мстить за своих убитых предков? - зарычала она. - За семью?

\- Вас же тогда даже не было!

\- Без них, потомков Филмара, не было бы нас. Они - мы, а мы - они, всё взаимосвязано. Ты не понимаешь, человек-лис, тебе никогда не понять! - с этими словами явно разозленная Ию махнула прочь, только и мелькнул пушистый хвост. 

Растерянный Квентин остался сидеть на месте, не зная, что сейчас чувствует больше - беспокойство или злость на глупые племенные кровные распри, когда к нему медленно, почти торжественно подошел Хейлунг. 

\- Она права, - просто сказал он. - Для нас нет ничего важнее, чем отомстить за души предков. А тебе нужно решить, будешь ли ты с нами, когда придет черед.

\- И когда же он придет? - ощерился Квентин.

\- Когда мы возьмём след, - серьезно ответил Хейлунг. - Мы знаем, колдун-олень недалеко, скоро мы его настигнем. 

Квентин промолчал, не зная, что сказать. 

\- Выбирай, - сказал старый лис. - У тебя не так много времени. 

***  
Вернулся домой он, не дожидаясь первых проблесков утра. С некоторым трудом и такой же, как в первое обратное превращение, болью, перекинулся человеком. Оделся, мимолетно порадовавшись своей предусмотрительности: больше не требовалось скакать по лесам в поисках штанов. Всмотрелся в яркое, предрассветное звездное небо и понял, что не сможет сейчас спокойно заснуть, особенно рядом с Элиотом - спасибо обострившемуся обонянию. И гложущему беспокойству. Его снедало предчувствие, что затеянный лисами крестовый поход против могущественного чужестранца ничем хорошим не закончится. Тем более, его поставили перед жестким и несправедливым выбором: какую семью ты выберешь? Встанешь ли ты с нами в час нужды, со своей новой семьей, или будешь смотреть издалека, в безопасности, пока мы кладем свои жизни? Кем ты хочешь быть, Квентин Колдуотер - человеком или лисой?

Он раздраженно повертел в руках кисет с табаком - убил бы сейчас за самую обычную сигарету, а ещё лучше косяк: расслабить сведенную напряжением спину, снять ноющую боль у висков. Они с Элиотом пытались выращивать в саду саженцы конопли, с трудом добытые за морем, но те упорно отказывались приживаться, а однажды и вовсе убежали, самостоятельно выкопавшись из грядки, ловко перебирая корешками. 

Он не знал, что ему делать. Он не хотел выбирать. Зачем, почему, кто придумал, что нужно выбирать? Почему нельзя днём быть с Элиотом, смотреть в его глаза, наслаждаться его теплом, а по ночам бегать свободным в рыжей лисьей шубе и не думать ни о чем, кроме ловли мелких грызунов, да упиваться чувством принадлежности? Отчего, едва в его жизни появляется что-то хорошее, оно моментально становится сложным? Элис была сложной, Брейкбиллз оказался невероятно, смертоносно сложным, а вот Ариэль была простой, и любовь её была простой и чистой. А смерть - сложной. После неё Элиот тоже стал сложным, и сын, и чертова мозаика. 

Квентин в задумчивости привычным жестом дернул себя за бороду, и в тот же момент за спиной послышались легкие шаги. 

\- Не спится? - спросил Элиот.

Квентин поднял голову - тот стоял обнаженный, намотав одеяло вокруг бедер. В свете горящих волшебных фонарей хорошо были видны царапины на плече и груди, следы укусов и синяки - последствия недавней ночи. Он сглотнул. Запах Элиота снова моментально вскружил голову - так, что захотелось мучительно, почти до боли. Квентин отвел глаза.

\- Неа, - развел он руками. - Как-то вообще не выходит уснуть. А ты чего встал?

\- В туалет. 

\- Да, ночью бегать во двор удовольствия мало, - хмыкнул он, отворачиваясь и глядя на свои ноги. На коленях лежал кисет, и Квентин принялся набивать трубку: всё равно другого курева было не достать.

Сверху послышался вздох, скрипнули половицы, и рядом на ступеньки сел Элиот. 

\- Будешь? - протянул ему трубку Квентин. 

Тот принял её, раскурил, выпустил облако дыма в предутреннее небо.

\- Я вот думаю, - задумчиво произнес Квентин. - Может, покрасить ставни? По-моему, в последний раз мы их обновляли примерно в год Морковного Переворота, а это было лет десять назад. Что скажешь?

Элиот ещё несколько раз пыхнул трубкой, глубоко затянувшись, так, что лицо окуталось дымом. 

\- Я бы хотел, - начал он, - я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что с тобой творится. 

У Квентина по спине побежал холодок. Рука Элиота легла ему на плечо, пальцы коснулись шеи, погладили ключицу поверх ткани рубахи. Он принял у Элиота трубку и затянулся сам. В нос немедленно ударил острый табачный запах, удачно перебив все остальные. После превращения, когда Элиот так его касался, окутанный своим потрясающим ароматом, словно вуалью, у Квентина отшибало все мозги напрочь. А ещё прямо сейчас он паниковал, потому что совсем не знал, что ответить. Потому что Элиот, как обычно, видел слишком много того, что он и сам пока не осознавал, не понимал. Он ведь сам ещё не разобрался, как тогда об этом говорить?

\- Всё-то тебе нужно знать, - беззлобно, скорее обреченно огрызнулся он.

\- Не всё, только то, что касается тебя и твоих таинственных душевных метаний. 

\- Элиот, - Квентин растерянно повернулся к нему и заставил себя посмотреть во внимательные, совсем не сонные глаза. - Клянусь, я тебе всё расскажу. Вообще всё. Только не сейчас, не сегодня.

\- Почему нет?

Он умолк, подбирая слова. Одеяло, намотанное вокруг бёдер, совсем не помогало.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что решил для себя кое-что?

Элиот молча кивнул.

\- Кое-что, что касается только тебя. 

\- Да?

\- Так вот, ну… - Квентин замялся, всё ещё пытаясь сформулировать свои противоречивые мысли в одно связное предложение. - Я сейчас тоже решаю для себя один очень важный вопрос, действительно важный. И когда решу, то расскажу тебе всё сразу. 

Элиот невесело улыбнулся. 

\- Зная тебя, детка, ты будешь решать, пока что бы там у тебя ни было не укусит за жопу. 

\- Нет, в этот раз я не буду тянуть, - возразил Квентин. - Обещаю. Я знаю, что ты обо мне беспокоишься. А за жопу нас уже кусали. 

Элиот наклонился и коснулся его губ своими - не поцелуй, а благодарность.

\- Точно?

\- Точно. 

Тот поднялся. 

\- Ладно, тогда я, наконец, в туалет. 

\- Когда вернешься, я буду ждать тебя в постели, - ответил Квентин. 

\- Это хорошая новость. Мне нравится возвращаться к тебе в постель.

Квентин улыбнулся.

\- Мне тоже, - и повторил тихо и задумчиво, когда Элиот скрылся за углом дома: - Мне тоже. 

***  
Очередной день начался с того, что Квентин проснулся от громких, полных сладострастия стонов, раздающихся снаружи. Стоны были многоголосые и очень красноречивые. Не обнаружив рядом Элиота, он быстро вскочил в рубаху и штаны, и метнулся во двор, представляя себе то ли оргию, то ли сексуальные пытки. У мозаики было пусто, и Квентин рванул за дом к огородам: стоны исходили оттуда. Он решил было, что сейчас придется вызволять Элиота и резать всех к чертовой матери топором для рубки дров, но за домом обнаружилась идиллическая картина. Задумчивый Элиот, нагнувшись у грядки с редькой, теребил длинную ботву. А редька в ответ стонала, словно в плохом порнофильме.

У Квентина встали на загривке дыбом волосы. 

\- Господи, это что, блядь, такое?

\- Редька, - выпрямился Элиот со светлой улыбкой на лице. 

Стоны прекратились. 

\- Ты научился дарить им оргазм?! - вытаращился Квентин.

\- А также кабачкам и цветной капусте.

\- Что? - выпучился он ещё сильнее. 

Элиот расхохотался, запрокинув голову. 

\- Выражение твоего лица, - смеясь, простонал он. - Боже. 

\- Я серьезно! - возмутился Квентин. - Что происходит?

Элиот погладил редьку по пучку, и та в ответ радостно, томно застонала.

\- На самом деле я экспериментировал с заклинаниями, думал заставить их дать ещё один урожай. А получилось, - он обвел жестом грядку. - Вот. Но не волнуйся, они реагируют только на прикосновения. 

\- То есть, когда ты их достаешь, моешь и режешь, они… Вот это самое?

\- Ну… - Элиот задумался. - Не знаю, я не пробовал их выдёргивать из земли. 

Квентин представил, как несет охапку стонущих кабачков к столу и вздрогнул. 

\- Либо ты их расколдовываешь обратно, либо нам придется питаться консервацией и святым духом: я не буду их есть! Они практические живые!

\- Тогда садимся на безредьковую диету, - подытожил Элиот. - Они мне нравятся. 

Квентин покосился на тихо покачивающуюся на ветру ботву.

\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь. Очень в твоем духе. 

Элиот пожал плечами.

\- Ну должен же я чем-то заниматься, пока ты пропадаешь в лесу.

Квентин собирался было ответить, но осекся на полуслове.

\- Ты знаешь, что я хожу в лес?

\- Конечно. Ты отвратительно скрываешься, - ответил тот. 

Он не знал, что и думать. Но как? Элиот ведь точно спал, когда Квентин ускользал по ночам из дома. 

\- Элиот, - прищурился он. - Ты что, следил за мной?

\- Пф, - фыркнул тот в ответ. - Мне это не нужно. Я просыпаюсь по ночам. Нетрудно сделать выводы, особенно если учесть, что у реки тебя не бывает. 

Квентин растерянно стоял, не зная, что сказать. Элиот не только знал про его отлучки, но и проверял места, куда он мог пойти. Отпираться больше не было никакого смысла. Следовало, наверное, взять и рассказать всё - про лис, про его свободные ночи последних недель, про колдуна, про пожирающую его тоску, но внутри взыграла гордость и молодое, почти забытое и пьянящее упрямство. Раз так, и Элиот всё знает, то и пусть. Теперь его жизнь станет на порядок легче. 

\- Ты просыпаешься по ночам? - его мозг, наконец, нашел зацепку в разговоре, и внимание вынырнуло на поверхность из воронки собственных переживаний. - С каких пор?

\- Давно, - неопределенно повел рукой Элиот. - Несколько месяцев.

\- Но… Ты ничего не говорил.

\- А зачем? - спросил он. - Как видишь, у каждого из нас свои секреты. 

Квентин вспылил. Ему захотелось подойти и встряхнуть Элиота за плечи - так, как он делал лишь несколько раз в жизни, в самые тяжелые моменты. Захотелось подойти и ткнуться носом в шею, вдохнуть потрясающий запах, злобно, обиженно укусить. захотелось заявить: “Я о тебе беспокоюсь! Почему ты мне не рассказал?!”.

И в этот момент он понял. Потому что видел такое же выражение в глазах Элиота уже много дней. “Я о тебе беспокоюсь, поэтому не хочу тревожить”. 

“Я о тебе беспокоюсь, поэтому справлюсь сам”.

“Я тебя люблю”. 

Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока не подошел близко-близко, на расстояние дыхания.

\- Ох, Элиот, - тихо сказал Квентин. - Скоро всё это говно закончится, обещаю. 

Тот посмотрел внимательно и опустил взгляд. Квентину хотелось думать, что Элиот вместо земли смотрит на его губы. Это было не так, но ему приятна была мысль.

\- Точно?

\- Обязательно.

***  
\- Ию, - твердо сказал он, едва выйдя на поляну. - Я решил. 

Лисы встретили его радостными возгласами. Квентин стоял посреди поляны - единственный человек среди рыжих и серых шубок. Сегодня он нашел их только потому, что знал, где искать, не полагаясь на звериное чутье. 

Ию вышла вперед, в глазах ожидание того, что Квентин сейчас перекинется, и они смогут сцепиться в шутливом приветственном поединке. Но он продолжал стоять в своём человеческом облике, не зная, как подобрать слова. Его раздирали противоречия - так легко было бы сейчас обернуться в лисью шкуру и снова почувствовать то, что ощущал последние месяцы: всепоглощающую свободу, принадлежность к чему-то большему. Оказаться частью леса, стаи… Для него не было ничего ценнее и слаще. Лисы показали ему так много.  До того, как он стал чем-то большим, по-настоящему стал человеком-лисой, он понятия не имел, насколько сильно ограничены человеческие зрения и чувства. Квентин научился превращаться без боли, естественным образом, как дыхание. Замедлять стук своего сердца, убирать лишние мысли. Осязать на много миль вперед каждое движение листьев в лесу, слышать стук крошечного сердца под землей. Раскапывать норы, находить целебные травы и коренья. Играть. Наконец, почти на пятом десятке Квентин научился, каково это - отбрасывать серьезность. В лисах слабо эго. Стая - всегда больше, чем каждая отдельная лиса, в ней нет места человеческому погружению в собственные чувства, слепоте к чему-либо, кроме своих переживаний. Он научился протягивать невидимые нити к каждому из своих братьев и сестер - так далеко, что сам не знал, где дрожит конец невещественной струны. Знал только, что его окружала огромная паутина, гигантская сеть, в которой он всегда был лишь частью множества. Не один из двух магов на задании по спасению мира и возвращению магии, а всего лишь лис, один из многих, соединенный сущностью с огромным количеством таких же, как он. Свободных. Легких. Диких. 

Если подумать, Квентин Колдуотер оказался очень счастливым - как и сказал ему тогда, много лет назад, Маяковский. Сохрани лису, и будешь счастлив? Что-то в этом духе. Он узнал целое множество миров: самый первый, где Квентин был неудачником и психом на диспансеризации. Брейкбиллз с его сумасшедше опасной магией, попойками, сексом и Элис. Филлори, о которой он мечтал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь. Именно здесь он стал королем, встретил Ариэль, влюбился в Элиота. На этой земле родился и вырос его сын, и на этой же земле Квентин нашел свой четвертый мир, лисий, где законы и тягости человеческой жизни перестали его связывать, и он смог стать самим собой - сводобным духом, заключенным в рыжий мех. Кто ещё мог пережить подобное?

Кроме той самой первой дикой ночи, он помнил всё, что происходило с ним в звериной шкуре, каждое мимолетное мгновение. Лихорадочный бег, сначала неловкий, пока голова переключалась с управления двумя ногами на четыре, но затем легкий, словно он бежал всю жизнь. В боку не кололо, дыхание не сбивалось, и был лишь ветер, мелькание хвостов да трава под подушечками лап. Помнил, как его учили пользоваться зубами и когтями, кусать быстро и насмерть. Как они лежали, сгрудившись, у корней дерева и грелись друг о друга.

Как стая резвилась у реки, одаряя друг друга холодными брызгами. Как он помогал воспитывать расшалившихся от игр лисят. Истории, которые рассказывал ему Хейлунг, о приключениях старых лис, об их кланах, сказаниях.

То, как пахла Ию, разгоряченная погоней, то и дело лукаво поглядывающая на него. 

… Но так больше продолжаться не могло. 

\- Добро пожаловать, - радостно махнула хвостом Ию. 

\- Нет, - ответил Квентин и зябко передернул плечами. Ему оказалось очень трудно выдавить, исторгнуть из себя нужные слова. Его в это мгновение разрывало на части, так хотелось продолжить то, к чему он настолько привык, - быть свободным от людской жизни. Но он не мог, больше не мог продолжать пренебрегать Элиотом. Тот не заслужил. Квентин был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы поступить правильно, что не мог понять, отчего ежится: от ночного холода, особенно ощутимого на человеческой коже даже под одеждой, либо от всепоглощающего сожаления. 

Ию попятилась и взглянула вопросительно, непонимающе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Квентин сглотнул. 

\- Я не могу быть с вами. Помнишь, вы однажды попросили меня выбрать, с кем я. Наконец, я выбрал. 

Ию прижала уши к голове и ощерилась, её шерсть встала на загривке дыбом. 

\- Ты выбрал его, да? После всего, что мы сделали для тебя, всего, что показали? После того, как мы спасли твою жизнь, вернули лису!

Шею Квентина обдало холодом от подбиравшихся всё ближе осенних заморозков. 

\- Вы просили выбрать, и я выбрал, - повторил он. - Простите меня, но моя жизнь с ним. Мы должны закончить наше задание. Я... - Он запнулся. - Я буду благодарен вам до конца жизни. Вы подарили мне несколько лучших месяцев свободы, и я никогда их не забуду. Но моё место - не с вами, - Квентин виновато опустил голову. По его ногам стелился ночной туман. 

К ним подошел Хейлунг, взглянув неодобрительно на разозленную Ию.

\- Ну-ну, девочка, - сказал лис. - Квентин принял решение, что теперь поделаешь. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, - прорычала она.

\- Нет, - отрезал враз посерьезневший Хейлунг. - Это ты не понимаешь. Мне довелось терять больше лис, чем ты видела в своей жизни. Этот хоть живой. И у него больше шансов остаться таким в человеческом облике. 

Он удивленно взглянул на Хейлунга, и тот ответил ему мудрым, спокойным взглядом, в котором отчетливо читались прожитые годы. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал тронутый Квентин. - Спасибо, что понял.

Старый лис подошел к нему, ткнулся лбом в ногу. Квентин присел и осторожно погладил за седеющими ушами. 

\- Лиса сильна в тебе, мальчик, - произнес Хейлунг. - Не забывай её и навещай нас иногда. Мы будем присматривать за тобой. За вами обоими. 

\- Спасибо, - повторил Квентин. - Спасибо большое. 

Это единственное, что он мог сейчас сказать. Ему не хотелось прощаться так - надрывно, недосказанно, с обидами и непониманием. Он знал, что Ию чувствовала себя преданой: именно она привела его, учила, помогала с превращениями. Ему хотелось подойти к ней, поговорить, объясниться - она непременно бы поняла человека так, как всегда понимала Квентина-лису. Но он видел выражение её морды, воинственно распушенный хвост, и не смел, потому что имел гораздо больше шансов вместо разговора получить расцарапанное лицо и выколотый глаз. 

\- И вы приходите к нам в гости, - через силу улыбнулся он. - Мы оба будем рады вас видеть. 

\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнула Ию и, гордо развернувшись, удалилась в чащу. 

\- Обязательно когда-нибудь, -  ответил Хейлунг. 

Квентин поднялся с корточек, плотнее запахнул куртку. Холод пробрался даже сквозь плотную ткань. В голову стали закрадываться подозрения: очень похоже было на ту ночь, с которой всё начиналось. Мороз и туман. Не слишком поэтичным было бы совпадение? Только тогда было лето, и холод был чужероден, а сейчас по осени самое место заморозкам и инею, обгладывающему траву.  

Квентин махнул рукой на прощание всем остальным, сгрудившимся на ставшей такой привычной поляне, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, обратно к дому. Провожал его грустный, жалостливый вой, от которого сжималось сердце. Голоса Ию слышно не было. 

Он поспешил вперед изо всех сил, борясь с наступающим холодом и желанием броситься обратно, сказать, что передумал, перекинуться в лисью шкуру и снова стать беззаботным, как раньше. Пробираясь между деревьев, Квентин почувствовал, как начали замерзать пальцы, а туман сгустился. Его подозрения укрепились, и он попытался сложить руки в пасс для согревающего заклинания. Ладони не исторгли даже слабой искры магии. 

Сердце Квентина болезненно сжалось. Всё повторялось. Он вспомнил слова Ию о том, что появление бога-оленя знаменуется туманом. И что лисы поклялись убить его, пускай даже ценой собственной жизни. Он оглянулся. Позади осталась поляна, и он чувствовал, как никогда, что нужен там. Но впереди в получасе пути, был дом. И он пообещал. Принял решение. Он не может всё бросить и вернуться. Только если бы не было так холодно… Квентин знал, что, превратившись, не будет так сильно ощущать холод и сможет быстрее добраться домой...

В этот момент Квентин услышал Зов. Этому Зову его научили в первые ночи лисьей жизни. Подобный клич означал только одно: мольбу о помощи. Даже в человеческом облике он почувствовал, как к нему потянулись невидимые струны, связывающие его с кланом. И эти струны дрожали от страха, ярости и жажды крови. Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, быстрее, чем когда либо, он обернулся лисой и метнулся обратно на Зов, не замечая, как хлещут по морде ветви кустов. Он мчался отчаянно и целеустремленно, почти видя то, что ожидало его впереди. Квентин знал, ощущал всем естеством, что сейчас решается всё самое важное для лисьего народа лесов Филлори. Их битва века. Кровная месть. Именно теперь, иначе следующего появления оленя они при жизни не увидят.

На обманчиво спокойной поляне никого не оказалось, лишь виднелись следы поспешного бегства и кружились вихри знакомых запахов. Квентин зарычал от боли, когда неожиданно почувствовал острый укол у сердца. Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что это - оборванная струна. Чья-то жизнь только что закончилась, резко и неправильно. Судорожно втянув носом воздух, он припустил по следу, и скоро его уши стали различать вдалеке отдельные звуки: хруст веток, яростные визги.

Через несколько мгновений деревья расступились, и перед его взором предстало самое страшное и величественное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. На лесном холме стоял олень. Это должен был быть олень, но Квентин не знал, что _это_ такое на самом деле. Он был огромен - гораздо, гораздо больше нормального зверя. Крупнее лошади, кентавра, даже носорога. У него действительно росли девять рогов, как рассказывала Ию, но на этих рогах… Квентину немедленно захотелось спрятаться или бежать далеко - так далеко, что он забудет увиденное в этот момент. У оленя не было глаз. Их не было там, где они должны быть у животных или людей, на лице. Вместо этого, с великолепных ветвистых рогов свисали внутренности и сочащиеся кровью куски мяса. А между ними виднелись глубоко посаженные глаза. Олень смотрел рогами, и взгляд этот был строг, грустен и злобен.  

Зверь был окружен лисами, облепившими его, словно мухи. Они волнами бросались вперед, пытаясь зубами впиться в ногу, шею, бок, оторвать кусок, расцарапать, причинить как можно больше боли. Из-под копыт струился туман, а сам колдун был окутан зеленым сиянием, и в этом сиянии и он сам, и лисы казались ненастоящими, словно призрачные фигуры в страшном сне. 

Квентин попятился, не в силах сделать то, чего от него ждали - кинуться на врага. В олене чувствовались такая сила и первозданная мощь, что он не сомневался - один прыжок, и ему конец. Его нить оборвется точно так же, как и у тех, чьи тела лежали вокруг. Ему оставалось только смотреть, прижавшись брюхом к земле, оцепенев от страха и собственной беспомощности, не в силах ни двинуться вперед, ни скрыться прочь.

Он видел, как один за одним лисы оказывались на земле - безмолвные и истерзанные, куски меха в зеленых отблесках. Он видел, как Ию, закричав, кинулась к зверю и немедленно отлетела, ударившись о вспыхнувший зеленым барьер. Видел как спина её, столкнувшись с древесным стволом, вывернулась под неестественным углом.

Видел, как озверевший от горя Хейлунг бросился в длинном, диком прыжке на оленя, целясь в горло. Как олень, отступив, мотнул головой - и тело старого лиса повисло, насаженное на рога, будто тряпичное, рядом с чужими останками. 

Видел, как олень повернул голову, и с рогов на Квентина взглянуло множество застывших нечеловеческих глаз. 

Больше он не видел совсем ничего.


End file.
